


Acrylic Sunset Summers

by VOlympianlove



Series: Paint Sample Horses [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Holidays, Equestrian, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horseback Riding, Horses, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Baekhyun takes Jongdae to the Bahamas for the summer and Jongdae falls in love a little more every day.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Paint Sample Horses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603498
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luxnoctre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/gifts).



> This is basically Paint Samples 1.5, a filler fic in between sequels. There will definitely be a sequel to Baekchen's story sometime in the future! This is also my very late Christmas gift to Liz, my lovely beta! 
> 
> It got bigger than I thought it would get but I hope y'all will enjoy it anyway!

“Dae, do you know how to swim?”

Jongdae looked up from fiddling with the saddle in his lap to see Baekhyun leaning against the barn door, casting a shadow over him.

His breath hitched a little and he cursed his fragile little heart.

Even after four months of dating, his heart still skipped a beat whenever he laid eyes on Baekhyun, as if he still nursed a crush on the man.

And Baekhyun looked so handsome, dressed down in a casual t-shirt, jeans and cowboy boots, his silver hair carelessly ruffled as he frowned down at a pamphlet, framed in the late afternoon sun.

“I do?” he answered, his sentence pitching higher at the end into a question.

Baekhyun looked up, grinning before walking over and flopping down onto the hay bale next to Jongdae.

“So, do you know or do you not know how to swim?”

Jongdae raised his eyebrows, knotting his thread. He snipped the extra length with his scissors and turned to face Baekhyun.

“I do. Why do you ask?”

Baekhyun only hummed, his lips curling up at the edges into a mischievous smirk and Jongdae sighed, setting aside the saddle.

“Alright, come here you insatiable idiot.”

With a crow of delight, Baekhyun scooted closer, nuzzling into his neck happily.

Jongdae wrapped an arm around his waist, rubbing their noses together like a rabbit. He smiled when Baekhyun scrunched his nose and gave him a gentle peck on the lips, tugging him closer.

Baekhyun liked kisses, so very much and Jongdae was more than willing to indulge him.

It almost seemed like a dream that he had been dating, Byun Baekhyun, star rider of the Elyxion stables for four months since the Exordium show.

Their relationship had been the talk of the stables, largely overshadowing what Jongdae thought was a very quiet break up between Yixing and Yifan. He had not seen the two of them together since he had bumped into them making out in the tack room at Exordium.

“So why do you need to know if I can swim?” he asked, pulling away, much to Baekhyun’s displeasure.

It was so quiet that he could hear Baekhyun’s heart beating as he leaned into his body, setting the pamphlet on his lap.

There were not many riders still at the stables with summer vacation coming up.

Most of them were already travelling or planning to travel and Jongdae knew for sure that Junmyeon had some soul searching trip to Greece planned. He had offered for Jongdae to come with but Jongdae had declined.

He was planning on spending his summer vacation working, hopefully earning enough money to take a lesson with Baekhyun and his friends, at Junmyeon and Baekhyun’s encouragement.

Baekhyun had even offered to foot the bill first but Jongdae did not want a lesson that he had not earned.

“I was wondering if you wanted to run away with me,” Baekhyun crooned and Jongdae’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushing pink.

“Byun Baekhyun!”

He shoved him hard when Baekhyun fell over laughing, the pamphlet falling off Jongdae’s lap when he lunged, pinning Baekhyun beneath him.

Baekhyun wriggled like an eel, his peals of laughter almost rivalling Jongdae’s as Jongdae shoved his fingers into his ticklish sides, writhing and thrashing as he tried to fight him off, getting hay all over them.

“Truce, truce!” Baekhyun screamed and Jongdae squeezed his knees around Baekhyun’s thighs, shaking his head.

“No truce!” he yelled back and Baekhyun shrieked again with laughter, grabbing him by the shoulders and twisting, trying to get the upper hand.

“I yield! Have mercy, oh great Jongdae!”

Jongdae burst out laughing and finally rolled away, giggling to himself. He was all gross and sweaty now, covered in hay flakes and dust.

Baekhyun crawled up next to him, nuzzling into his neck, pressing kisses along his sweaty neck.

“Seriously though, Dae. Would you run away with me for the summer?” he asked, nibbling at Jongdae’s ear.

It tickled and Jongdae nudged him away, turning to kiss him on the lips.

“I would but where to? Greenfield? The A Circuit? I heard that they’re having an excellent camp over the summer. Or... maybe the All Stars?”

He said the last one with a grin, watching as Baekhyun scrunched up his nose, shaking his head vehemently.

“Out of Korea, Jongdae. On a vacation.”

Jongdae blinked.

That was not what he had expected at all.

“What?”

Baekhyun steamrolled on, almost rambling as if he was nervous.

“I got us tickets to the Bahamas. We’d spend a good few weeks there. Laying on the beach, swimming with dolphins and pigs and riding, of course. There’s an amazing ranch that my dad knows the owner of who has horses that we can ride...”

“Baekhyun, wait.”  
  


Jongdae put up his hands to stop him, eyes wide.

“You did what?”

Baekhyun cringed at his tone, as if expecting to be scolded. He fumbled with his pocket, pulling out his phone and Jongdae wanted to faint when he pulled up an email with two first class tickets to the Bahamas.

“Look, I know you hate it when I spend money on you and blah, blah, blah but I _really_ wanted to spend this summer with you and it’d be really lonely and sad if I had to go alone. And I thought you’d really like it...”

He trailed off, looking chastised.

“I should have asked you first, shouldn’t I?”

Jongdae folded his arms across his chest, unsure of what to feel.

He was both delighted and a little bit upset that Baekhyun had done all these behind his back because Baekhyun knew how he felt about him paying for stuff all the time.

“Yes, you should have,” he said sternly and Baekhyun squirmed, setting the phone on his thigh. He looked so dejected that Jongdae’s heart ached.

Damn his dumb little heart.

“It’s alright then. I’ll refund the tickets and we can stay here-.”

“I’ll pay you back,” Jongdae cut him off, reaching out to take Baekhyun’s hand out of his mouth.

Baekhyun had this adorable habit of gnawing on his thumb when he was nervous or worried and Jongdae had been trying get him to cut it out because it was not good for him.

“No, Dae-. This was supposed to be a treat-.”

Baekhyun shrunk into himself when Jongdae leveled a glare at him, mumbling the rest of his sentence under his breath.

“I’ll pay you back in installments when I get my salary and _you_ have to promise to let me pay for stuff while we’re there,” Jongdae reiterated and Baekhyun’s eyes brightened.

“Yes, yes, I promise,” Baekhyun grinned.

Seeing Baekhyun so happy about going on a trip with him almost mitigated Jongdae’s little thrill of panic.

First class tickets were _expensive_ and he had no idea how in the world he would be able to afford paying back even just the plane ticket.

His riding lessons would just have to wait then.

Jongdae sighed and picked up the saddle he had been working on, turning it over to check the stirrups.

“Did I-,” Baekhyun hesitated, as if he was afraid to ask, fidgeting with his phone as he scooted closer to Jongdae, peering over his shoulder to look at the stirrups too.

“Did I hijack your summer plans?” he asked quietly and Jongdae ducked his head, unsure if he should tell the truth.

“I did, didn’t I?” Baekhyun cuddled closer, narrowing his eyes at Jongdae.

“It’s alright. I was just going to work all summer,” he replied quietly, picking up his needle and thread once more.

Baekhyun had a thoughtful look on his face when he glanced up at him, as if he was thinking very hard about something.

“I have a preposition for you, Dae.”

“I wanted to get a horse from the Bahamas, a green one to train. If you’d come along and help me pick one out and train them with me, I’d pay you for it.”

Jongdae’s jaw dropped.

“Baek, I’m not a certified horse trainer. I just handle them, exercise them. You’d be wasting your money.”

“No, I won’t. I’ve seen you with the horses. You’re really good, babe. Besides, I’ll be busy training for EX’ACT once we get back. I’ll need someone I trust to ride this horse. So, will you consider it?”

Briefly, in Jongdae’s mind, he wondered if this was Baekhyun’s way of getting him more lessons as most trainers would groom both the horse and rider at once. But it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Ride a green horse and get paid for it? It was practically a dream come true. Besides, Baekhyun would almost definitely choose a horse with excellent breeding.

“Is it not strange? For us to be boyfriends and you paying me?” Jongdae asked instead and Baekhyun shrugged.

“I talked about this with Dad. He said he’d pay for it,” he said with the carelessness of all the other snobby, rich riders and Jongdae raised his eyebrows, rising to his feet.

“Careful, Baek. Your inner brat is coming through,” he teased and Baekhyun pouted.

“You’re so mean to me!”

Jongdae laughed as they left the barn together, Baekhyun’s whining ringing in his ears.

The afternoon sun was so warm, golden sunlight filtering down to light up the corridors and the stables were just so quiet, with almost everyone gone.

Baekhyun leaned against him as they walked, horses popping their heads out to look at them with big curious eyes.

Jongdae petted as many as he could, snatching his hand back before Firebrand could eat it.

“I swear, Chanyeol needs to train his horse better,” he grumbled as they passed, the Anglo Arabian snorting after them.

Baekhyun laughed at him, boot heels clicking on the concrete and Jongdae stifled a smile when Starfire popped her head out to glare, her ears pinned flat on her head and Baekhyun yelped, dancing to get to Jongdae’s other side.

“Hello, girl,” Jongdae said, cocking his head.

Starfire bristled for a bit, before allowing him to touch her nose briefly.

“How the hell do you do that?” Baekhyun complained and Jongdae jerked back when Starfire’s eyes widened.

She bared her teeth at them and kicked her stall door threateningly.

“We don’t bite friends, Starfire.” A new voice cut in before Jongdae could start and they both turned to see Yixing smiling at them, his helmet and saddle in hand.

Starfire swung her head towards Yixing, the pinned flat ears popping up. She whickered softly as Yixing neared, stretching out her neck to nibble at his shirt, leaving a big slobbery patch on his shoulder.

Jongdae thought that Yixing’s smile was a little sadder than usual, not reaching his eyes as he stroked Starfire’s nose, stepping up to kiss her muzzle.

“Hey Jongdae, Baekhyun.”

He gave them both a nod, scratching behind Starfire’s ears gently.

Baekhyun’s smile slid off his face and he sidled up to him, careful to keep out of biting range.

“Is everything okay, hyung?”

Yixing’s answering smile told all, a weak wobbly smile in place of his usual brilliance. Not even his dimple could cover up the fact that he was aching inside.

“I’m fine, Baek. Do you and Jongdae have summer plans or are the both of you just going to fool around all summer?” He wiggled his eyebrows and Jongdae’s cheeks flushed red.

“Hyunggg!”

Evidently, the teasing affected Baekhyun as well as he turned bright red and shoved the older rider.

Starfire bristled, snapping in his direction and Baekhyun leapt back, swearing under his breath before she could get him.

“Easy girl,” Yixing laughed, wrapping his arms around Starfire’s neck to calm her.

The smile he shot at them both, was a little more genuine this time and Jongdae’s heart throbbed for him.

He wanted to wrap him up into a big hug and tell him that everything was going to be okay but they had never been very close.

Yixing was sweet, one of the sweetest riders but he was also closed off, private, keeping mainly to himself and Junmyeon and when they were together, Yifan.

Jongdae supposed it came with having famous parents.

“We’re going to the Bahamas,” he said instead, “Baekhyun’s taking me.”

Baekhyun jumped in, nodding.

“Are you going anywhere this summer, hyung?”

Yixing shook his head, unlatching Starfire’s gate. He was turned away from them so that Jongdae could see his face but he could catch the determination in his tone.

“Nope. Staying home and training for EX’ACT. I could use the extra work. Maybe I’ll even beat you, Byun,” he teased, turning around to face them after the door had closed.

“Try me, hyung,” Baekhyun scoffed but there was no heat to his voice.

“The two of you have fun! Remember to use protection!”

Jongdae’s fading blush returned in full force and Baekhyun cursed playfully, grabbing Jongdae by the arm and tugging him down the hallway.

“He’s insufferable,” Baekhyun grumbled as he watched Jongdae put away the saddle on the proper rack, reaching for Jongdae’s bag, sitting innocently on the shelf.

“He’s sad,” Jongdae commented softly, following Baekhyun out to his car.

Baekhyun looked up from opening the trunk, his face softening.

“He is. The thing with Yifan really cut him up,” he said, popping Jongdae’s bag into the car and Jongdae nodded.

He used to think that Yifan and Yixing were invincible, untouchable.

That if the drama and pressure of the stable could not touch them, nothing could break them apart.

But now, he was not so sure.

It put a little dent in his self-confidence for his own relationship too.

Baekhyun seemed to read his mind as he leaned over, tipping his chin up with a finger and kissed him, soft and sweet and reassuring.

Jongdae grasped his hips and tugged him closer, Baekhyun looping his arms around his neck.

“I love you,” Baekhyun murmured and Jongdae’s eyes flew open.

Had he heard right?

“What did you say?” he asked and Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed a pretty pink, pulling away almost immediately.

“Nothing. Come on, let’s go! We have reservations to get to!”

Jongdae laughed when Baekhyun tugged open the passenger side door, bowing as if to hide his red face before dancing over to the driver’s side.

He was almost positive he knew what he had heard and that it was not some hallucination that his mind had made up but if Baekhyun did not want to say it again, well, it was alright.

Four months was a little too soon for Jongdae’s taste.

“Are you sure we can show up at the reservation in jeans and t-shirts?” he asked as Baekhyun cranked up the air conditioner, the radio playing some smooth love song in the background.

“Sure we can.” Baekhyun glanced over at him and grinned, patting his hand before pulling out of the parking lot with the tyres screeching.

Jongdae laughed as they sped out of the driveway and out onto the road, the golden afternoon sun spilling into the car, lighting up Baekhyun’s profile as he sang, obnoxiously loud along with the song on the radio.

He could live like this, he thought even when Baekhyun pulled up in front of a fancy restaurant, a valet immediately approaching to take his car.

With Baekhyun’s hand laced in his, he could do anything.

-

“We’re leaving in less than a week so you’d better start packing,” Baekhyun grinned when he dropped him off in front of his home after their date.

He was leaning against his car, looking like a model posing for a photograph when Jongdae shut his side of the car, walking over to take his hand and savor the last minutes of the sunset together.

“I need a packing list,” Jongdae replied, leaning into Baekhyun’s space, “I’ve never really been out of Korea before.”

He was not really looking at him, more preoccupied by the beautiful colours the sky was turning, cotton candy pink clouds slowly fading to dusk but he could feel Baekhyun’s gaze, practically boring into the side of his face.

“What?” he asked, turning around to see Baekhyun openly staring at him.

Baekhyun’s lips curled and he shook his head, lacing their fingers together in the way that always made Jongdae’s heart skip a beat.

“Nothing. Just thinking about how lucky I am.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes and nudged him hard, keeping their hands still laced together in a hidden show of affection.

“You’re such a cheese ball,” he mumbled even when his cheeks warmed, “you’ll miss the sunset if you keep being so mushy.”

Baekhyun had the audacity to grin at him, leaning over to press a kiss on the corner of his lips.

“I don’t mind. Not when I’m already looking at you.”

Jongdae laughed, his heart soaring as he turned to give Baekhyun a proper kiss, one hand wrapping around his waist to pull him so close, their chests were pressed up against each other.

Baekhyun threaded the fingers of his free hand through his hair and Jongdae mouthed at his bottom lip, nibbling at it curiously, just to hear his boyfriend huff out a laugh and open for him, sliding his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth lazily.

“Kim Jongdae.”

They jumped apart, Baekhyun tripping and nearly falling over before catching himself.

Jongdae turned to see his father standing in the doorway shaking his head.

“You’ve been standing in the driveway for almost twenty minutes,” he chastised and Jongdae flushed so hot, his ears turned red.

He had forgotten that his parents could see him through the glass panels in the front door and the patio.

“Hi, Mister Kim,” Baekhyun called, waving and Jongdae was relieved to see his father nod almost civilly.

His father had not been the most supportive of his relationship with Baekhyun, fearing that the rider would take advantage of him.

Jongdae scoffed at that.

If anything, _he_ would be the one taking advantage of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun did not need him. He was a stable hand who had to work hours upon hours just for a single lesson and Baekhyun only had to swipe his father’s credit card to buy a new car or horse, whatever he fancied.

“I better go,” Jongdae said softly, reluctantly.

Baekhyun nodded, leaning forward for one last kiss, _right in front of his father._

Jongdae’s ears were burning when they parted, Baekhyun giving him a sleazy wink before popping the boot open and handing him his bag.

“I’ll see you at the stables, Dae. Good night, Mister Kim!”

Baekhyun waved once more and slid into his car. He grinned again in Jongdae’s direction before pulling the car out of the driveway, tyres rolling over loose stones as he went.

Jongdae climbed the steps to the house slowly, watching until Baekhyun’s car vanished in the distance.

“At least he’s polite,” his father grumbled when he let him in, Jongdae hugging his bag to his chest.

A loud meow caught his attention and Jongdae tossed his bag aside, squatting to pick up the black and white kitten that was meowing and pawing at him for attention.

“One of the barn cats?” he asked, cuddling the kitty close.

“Your mom let it in. Said that the black mama had a litter.”

“There are more?” Jongdae’s eyes widened and his father pointed in the direction of the barn, towards the back door.

“A whole litter full of them cats,” he grunted, “maybe your friend would like one.”

Jongdae cooed softly at the kitten in his arms, pressing a light kiss on its head before putting it down, but the creature did not seem to want to leave, sticking to him as he made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

His father puttered around the kitchen for a while and Jongdae steeled himself for what was about to come.

There was usually a lecture about safety, the birds and the bees that he did _not_ need to get from his father thank you very much. He was twenty one, more than legal and an adult.

And then there was the usual thing about Baekhyun being a millionaire playboy which was completely untrue.

Jongdae was not ashamed to admit that he had Googled Baekhyun after meeting him and found nothing more than his riding records and one past boyfriend.

One.

Baekhyun, the elite rider from All Stars had _one_ ex-boyfriend.

“Baekhyun invited me to go to the Bahamas with him for two weeks,” Jongdae burst out after he had set down his water glass, his hand trembling.

It was silent save for the kitten was mewling again, demanding to be picked up.

Jongdae scooped it up, nuzzling his face against its black and white fur as he waited for his father’s answer, listening as the screen door slammed and his mother emerged with another two kittens on her tail.

“Well I hope you pay him back,” his mother replied, having caught the tail end of his sentence, picking up one kitten by the scruff of its neck.

Jongdae glanced at his father, chewing his lip nervously.

His father had always been more protective of him than his mother and now with Jongdeok doing his major in marine biology overseas, even more so.

“Oh, let him go, love. When will he ever get to experience the world outside of home other than now? He’s twenty one. It’s about time he started seeing the world.”

Jongdae could have kissed his mother right then, if he did not have a very fluffy kitten in his arms, demanding all his attention.

“Fine. But you’d best pay him back. No good owing someone like him,” his father grunted and Jongdae broke into a smile, hugging the kitten close to his chest as he tried not to squeal with delight.

“I will, Father.”

One very long packing list and many distractions later, they were on their way, Baekhyun’s chauffeur driving them to the airport with the top forties playing on the radio.

The car had one of those fancy screen things and their driver kept it up, out of courtesy and Jongdae was grateful for it, when Baekhyun scooted closer to him, their thighs pressed up against each other, radiating so much heat that he had to crank up the air conditioner.

“Excited?” Baekhyun jiggled his leg, practically bouncing with excitement.

He reached over to lace their fingers together and Jongdae let him, lips curling into a grin.

“Very,” he murmured, laughing when Baekhyun leant forward for his kiss.

Jongdae had only ever been in an airplane once or twice before and always in the economy section so it felt strange to hand off their luggage to someone and be ushered into the premium lounge as if he was someone of importance.

Baekhyun on the other hand, looked perfectly at ease, even dressed in comfy sweats and a hoodie.

“Don’t waste my first class booking, Dae. Make the most of the food.”

Jongdae avoided the copious amounts of alcohol, choosing to stick with the breakfast foods, with names he could actually pronounce.

“Is the airplane food any good?” he asked, remembering the rubbery breakfast omelette he had once while on the plane to visit his brother in Australia.

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

“It’s as good as airplane food can get, I suppose.”

The air stewardesses who led them to their seats were very kind but Jongdae could not shake the feeling that they could see right through him, that he did not belong in their very clean, very classy first class cabin.

Still, he managed to keep himself tall, Baekhyun’s hand laced tightly in his.

“I hope they have the Avengers on this flight,” Baekhyun muttered, nodding when a flight attendant handed him a glass of champagne.

Jongdae refused his, politely, asking for a glass of coke instead, his eyes widening when they were led to their seats.

“Baek, this is too much,” he gaped silently when Baekhyun slid into his seat.

It was practically a mini suite, segregated by a wall and an actual door that closed so that he could have his privacy, with a little tv in front of the seat.

“The seat turns into a bed,” Baekhyun grinned, tugging Jongdae down into his seat, “you’ll appreciate that when you realise that it’s a sixteen hour flight.”

It was _very_ comfortable.

They sat together, watching Baekhyun’s coveted Avengers film until the dinner came.

By that time, they had switched off to watching some bad chick flick that had Jongdae giggling like a teenage girl when Baekhyun made faces and mimicked the main character’s overeager expression.

Time flew by and Jongdae almost did not feel like he was in a plane at all, even after they had brushed their teeth and the flight attendant came to help him adjust his seat into a fold out bed and instructed that they stayed seat belted in because of turbulence.

“I hate turbulence,” Baekhyun mumbled, his hand appearing in the gap of the partition.

His tone was tense and through what Jongdae could see, he was lying stiff in his bed, curled up to face him.

“We’re okay,” Jongdae murmured soothingly, lacing their fingers together.

He laughed when Baekhyun pressed a kiss against his fingertips and scooted closer so they could hold hands while they slept.

“All passengers please remain in their seats and keep your seat belt fastened. We will be landing shortly.”

Jongdae awoke to the captain’s announcement, blinking the sleep out of his eyes groggily.

His hand was sweaty and gross and his blanket was bunched up at his feet, almost falling off the bed when he sat up, grimacing when the seat belt tugged at him.

“Jongdae?” Baekhyun’s bed voice reached his ears and Jongdae turned to see him sitting up, his silver hair all mussed up, the hair sticking up in all directions.

“Good morning,” Jongdae rumbled, smiling and Baekhyun blinked sleepily, scooting closer to kiss him.

Jongdae scrunched up his nose, shaking his head.

“Morning breath,” he mumbled and Baekhyun pouted, but acquiesced, ruffling his hair back into submission.

“We’re landing? What time is it?”

“Two am back home.”

Jongdae glanced at his watch, shuffling to switch on the tv.

The jet lag was real by the time they stepped out of the airport, Baekhyun’s family chauffeur standing by with a sleek black Mercedes and their luggages.

“Did you bring your chauffeur?” Jongdae asked, confused even as Baekhyun tucked himself into his side, grumbling about jetlag and being tired.

“No. Dad has a holiday home here. This one’s the one he calls whenever we come.”

A holiday home.

Jongdae shuddered a little.

He could not imagine being rich enough to own a home outside of Korea and having staff on hand the moment they arrived.

“Well, really, it’s my uncle’s but he gave it to Dad. He’ll be around though. Bringing some horses in that he wants me to have a look at. We get first pick,” Baekhyun nodded at the chauffeur and slid into the car, crawling into Jongdae’s space the moment he entered.

“We’ll go to see them at his ranch one of these days and ride a little but this is mostly just a vacation. If you wanna stay at the beach house and do nothing all day, we can.”

Jongdae looked out of the window at the passing views as Baekhyun buried his head against the crook of his neck, falling asleep almost immediately.

He did want to watch the scenery go by but the jet lag struck him quickly and by the time he awoke, Baekhyun was stirring awake and the car had stopped moving, the trunk popped open and there were people talking.

“Morning,” Baekhyun grumbled, pushing himself away.

A friendly face peeked into the car and Baekhyun broke into a grin.

“Uncle!”

He scooted out and Jongdae followed, a little more warily with his backpack.

To his relief, Baekhyun’s uncle was not wearing a suit, like his father had been the first time they had met by accident at a restaurant.

He was instead, wearing a loud Hawaiian print shirt with Bermudas and flip flops, looking for all the world as if he belonged on the beach as Baekhyun threw himself at him, flinging his arms around his neck in a big hug.

“Look at you, Baekhyunnie! All grown up! You even have a boyfriend now!”

Mr Byun released Baekhyun, stepping back as if to have a good look at him and grinned.

“Love the hair, kiddo. It suits you. Is the cold guy image what all the kids are doing these days?”

Baekhyun whined at that but quickly sobered up, reaching for Jongdae’s hand as if he had sensed his unease.

“Uncle, this is Jongdae. Jongdae, this is my favourite uncle, Uncle Dohyun.”

His lips lifted into a cheeky grin and Dohyun grinned back, slapping his back heartily with a loud laugh.

“Don’t let Joon hear you say that. He still thinks he’s your favourite.”

Jongdae smiled awkwardly, holding out his free hand, the one not interlocked with Baekhyun’s. His insecurity was slowly ebbing away, in the wake of Dohyun’s big smile and loud laugh.

“I’m Jongdae. Kim Jongdae,” he added quickly and Dohyun pushed his hand aside, grabbing him into a hug that squeezed the breath out of him.

Or Jongdae could be entirely shocked by Dohyun’s casual greeting.

“You’re the rascal our Baekhyunnie has been raving about? The stablehand? Hyunnie you landed yourself a pretty lad! He’s too good for you!” Dohyun guffawed and Jongdae blushed fiercely, glancing back at Bakehyun.

Baekhyun’s relatives knew of him?

He did not know whether to be afraid or flattered.

“Ah, you must be so jet lagged. Forgive me. Let’s go into the house and you both can take another nap. You look like you need one, poor child.”

Jongdae followed as Dohyun patted his back, his jaw dropping when he was met with the sight of the beach, an entire stretch of white sand with soft foamy waves lapping at the shore and the big white house that stood before it all.

“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” Baekhyun asked as they walked down the sandy driveway, climbing up clear stairs to the front door which stood wide open, “this is my favourite out of Dad’s holiday homes.”

An enormous pane of glass stretched out beside it, looking out to the blue water and Jongdae could not help himself, walking over to stare.

“Is Uncle Joon coming around? I want his cooking.”

Baekhyun dropped his bag onto the nearest sofa and sank into it with a satisfied sigh.

“I’m here, you little brat. Come say hi to your favourite uncle.”

Another man walked out from around the corner, carrying a tray filled with delicious smelling food and Jongdae’s mouth watered as he set it down onto the island, wiping his hands off on his jeans.

Baekhyun leapt off the couch, running around the island to hug him while Jongdae studied the man.

He was dressed more demurely than Baekhyun’s other uncle, in a simple white shirt paired with a simple blue outerwear and khaki Bermudas.

His eyes were piercing even when Baekhyun hugged him, his gaze sweeping over Jongdae critically as if accessing him.

“Is this the boyfriend?”

Jongdae stiffened a little, his nerves creeping back in.

  
He was confused as even with his plump face, the first uncle he had met had shared some of Baekhyun’s characteristics, like his theatrical demeanor but this one looked nothing like him.

“Uncle Joon, you’re scaring him,” Baekhyun whined even as he reached over to steal a fry from the spread on the tray.

“Yes, babe. You’re scaring the boy. He looks like he’s about to turn tail and run.”

Baekhyun’s uncle Dohyun added and Jongdae tried to swallow his surprise, fidgeting with the strap of his bag nervously.

“Dae, this is Uncle Joon and he’s Uncle Dohyun’s husband. And he’s a chef so it means we’ll have plenty of good food to eat while we’re here!” Baekhyun cheered and Jongdae suppressed a laugh when his uncle whacked him on the head gently.

“I’m just here to feed you for today. We have to go back to the ranch and deal with those new horses coming in tomorrow. Swing by whenever and maybe I’ll make your favourite.”

Uncle Joon pushed the tray across the table and his eyes narrowed at Jongdae.

“Why are you standing there like a stranger? Put your things down and come eat. It’s only good while it’s hot!”

Jongdae set his bag down by Baekhyun’s, walking over to pick at the food.

He was still nervous, especially with the way Uncle Joon’s eyes seemed to be scrutinizing him as he took a fry.

“Where’d you find him, Hyunnie? He’s too pretty for you,” Uncle Joon said with a perfectly straight face as Baekhyun stuffed his face with fried chicken and Jongdae went hot, his cheeks turning red.

“You’re so mean to me!” Baekhyun scowled, “I’m pretty too!”

Uncle Dohyun laughed and slapped his thigh.

“Right? That’s what I said,” he grinned, moving round to steal a fry.

  
His husband batted his hand away with a frown, shaking his head when he pouted.

“Leave it for the kids. They’ll be hungry. Airplane food isn’t all that great. I’ll make more when we get home.”

“You’re both rude and mean,” Baekhyun mumbled around a mouthful of fries, moving around the counter to cuddle against Jongdae’s side.

“Daeeee, they’re so mean to me.”

Jongdae did not know where he found the courage to reply.

“But they’re right though, Baek. I’m prettier than you are.”  
  


Both men burst in laughter when Baekhyun’s face contorted with betrayal and he leaned away with a hand over his heart.

“You- you hurt me!” he wailed, looking absolutely comical with a fry sticking out the side of his mouth, “I don’t want you anymore!”

Jongdae laughed and grabbed his greasy hand, scrunching his nose.

“Too bad you’re stuck with me for the next two weeks then.”

He tugged Baekhyun closer and only stopped himself from kissing him by a second, when he remembered that they had an audience.

“He’s good, Baekhyun ah. Keep this one. He’s better than the last one,” Uncle Dohyun said, his face slipping into a more sober expression and Baekhyun straightened, his smile drooping a little.

“I’ll do my best, Uncle,” he answered and Jongdae’s stomach swooped at the sincerity in his tone.

“Speaking of that devil,” Uncle Joon started, his brows knitting when his husband nudged him with a sharp look.

“I heard he’s back on the island for a couple of weeks.”

Jongdae had never seen Baekhyun’s face change so quickly, from the sincere smile to a stiff expression, as if he was trying not to get worked up.

“Well,” he said, glancing at Jongdae warily, as if expecting him to be upset, “I’ll take note of that.”

Jongdae raised his eyebrows.

Baekhyun had never talked about his ex before and Jongdae had not pressed. Baekhyun’s past relationships did not seemed very important to him after his googling spree only turned up one prominent ex-boyfriend.

Jongdae had always assumed that Baekhyun would talk about his past relationships when he wanted to.

“He’s still together with that… bitch?” Uncle Joon asked and his husband shrugged.

“I don’t keep up with the young people drama. There’s a reason why I gave up competing and came here to start a ranch.”

Baekhyun chewed on his fries, his hand tightening around Jongdae’s.

“I don’t want to talk about him, Uncle. Let our vacation stay drama free, please,” he said and his uncles exchanged looks.

“Let’s hope it does. Finish up quickly and go to bed. The two of you look as if you need a nap. Baekhyun, your bedroom’s the same as it’s always been. Jongdae, yours is right next door to his. No funny business without protection alright?”

Uncle Dohyun said the last part with a sleazy wink and Jongdae went red just as Baekhyun groaned.

“I hate you both,” he muttered as he turned on the faucet set into the island and rinsed off his hands, “come on, Dae. I’ll show you to your room.”

His room turned out to be huge, with windows facing the sea, filling the room with bright sunlight.

It was very nice and cozy, with seashell decorations on the light blue walls and a giant map hung over the bed, with the Bahamas written in script at the bottom of it.

The bed was neatly made, the sheets softer than anything Jongdae had ever felt in his life and the amount of pillows piled against the headboard was enough to make a mountain.

“Baekhyun, what-?”

Jongdae had to pick his jaw off the floor as he surveyed the room, wide eyed.

“Do you see why this is my favourite place now?” Baekhyun asked, one hand resting on his waist.

His luggage was tucked neatly into a corner and his clothes had been taken out, hung up in the massive walk in.

“And this is the guest bedroom?” Jongdae asked, his feet sinking into the plush blue carpet as he walked to the windows, throwing it open so that the sea breeze filled the room with a salty tang.

“Yeah. Uncle never does things in halves,” Baekhyun said, flopping onto the bed.

He was oddly quiet and Jongdae could sense his trepidation when he turned to see him staring pensively at the ceiling.

“You okay?” he asked, joining him on the bed.

Baekhyun rolled over to face him, settling his chin in his hands, his hair ruffled.

“Does it bother you?” he asked softly when Jongdae reached out to card his fingers through his messed up hair.

“What bothers me?”

Jongdae smoothed down the flyaway strands as best he could, waiting for Baekhyun to elaborate.

“That I have an ex-boyfriend. I’ve had three relationships prior to you. And only one of them was notable enough for the media to talk about.”

“Should I be bothered?” Jongdae asked, trying to hide his amusement.

He was a little surprised but Baekhyun’s past was never very important to him.

Sure, he had a famous ex but Baekhyun had always made it very clear to Jongdae that his status and money meant absolutely nothing to him.

Jongdae might have had some insecurities before getting together with Baekhyun but during the short four months of their relationship, he had grown to be just slightly more confident of where he stood with Baekhyun.

“I don’t know. My last ex was the jealous type. He demanded to know everything he could about my past partners and scorned them when he realised they weren’t anything like him.”

Baekhyun’s voice wavered and Jongdae kissed the top of his head.

“Baek, it’s me. I don’t care what relationships you’ve had in the past. If you want me now, I’m yours. If you don’t want to talk about your past, I understand. If you want to, I’ll listen.”

Baekhyun sat up, curling his fingers delicately into Jongdae’s shirt.

His face was grateful as he pulled him close.

“You’re an absolute angel, Kim Jongdae. What have I done to deserve you?” he murmured, pressing their lips together.

Jongdae laughed, wrapping his hands around Baekhyun’s waist when he pulled away.

“I’ll tell you. Sometime this holiday. We have all the time in the world.”

He had never seen Baekhyun look so serious before, with his fingers folded into Jongdae’s shirt, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“You don’t hav-.”

“I want to.”

Jongdae ruffled Baekhyun’s hair gently and smiled, leaning back against the mountain of pillows.

He could see why Baekhyun loved it here so much, with the salty sea breeze blowing in from the window, the soft sounds of the waves lapping against the sandy shore.

It was so very peaceful.

“Let’s take a shower. I feel all icky from the plane,” he said and Baekhyun popped up, nodding in agreement.

Jongdae could feel himself slipping into dreamland as he washed himself under the warm shower spray, smelling of Baekhyun’s coconut body wash by the time he stepped out of the bathroom, his hair dripping water into his face.

“I don’t wanna sleep alone,” Baekhyun grumbled when he met him in the hallway, toweling his hair off.

They both climbed into bed together in Jongdae’s room, snuggling close.

“Good night,” Baekhyun mumbled, already halfway to dreamland when Jongdae huffed out a laugh, kissing the side of his head.

He was out like a light the moment his head touched the pillow, Baekhyun curled up against his side.

When they both stirred awake, the room was already dark and there was a delicious smell floating through the air that made Jongdae’s mouth water and his stomach growl.

“Hmm, no,” Baekhyun whined when he made to get off the bed, wrapping his arm around his waist and squeezing closer like a teddy bear.

Jongdae laughed, carefully untangling himself from Baekhyun’s koala grip.

He padded out of the room, ignoring his mournful puppy cries to follow his nose, a delicious smell wafting through the air.

“There’s food downstairs, sir. If you’d like to have dinner.”

The voice startled him and he jumped, turning to see a kindly old man dressed in a semi-formal attire, half bent forward in a bow.

“Oh, thank you. But please, just Jongdae will do. I’m not- I'm not very comfortable-.”

“You’re the young master’s guest, sir. We will treat you accordingly,” the man smiled and held out his arm, “after you.”

The smell of food must have enticed Baekhyun out of bed as well as he appeared at the top of the stairs, rubbing his eyes blearily.

His shirt was rucked up a little, showing a sliver of pale skin above the waistband of his sweatpants as he walked down, grumbling something about Jongdae abandoning him in bed.

“Why’d you leave?” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s shoulders and burying his face into the crook of his neck, uncaring of the butler that stood in front of them, smiling at the sight.

Jongdae blushed, poking at his rice.

“Eat your food, Baekhyun.” He nudged him away when a maid appeared with another bowl of rice, ladling out a bowl of soup.

Baekhyun grumbled as he plopped into the nearest chair, pulling out his phone to scroll through his messages.

“Junmyeon hyung left for his vacation,” he commented and Jongdae raised his eyebrows, flicking through his messages lazily. He did not have much, just one from his mother asking for him to text when he arrived and another from Junmyeon himself, asking if he wanted anything from Greece.

As if Jongdae would know what Greece had.

It was a sweet thought though and Jongdae fired off a text thanking him instead. Knowing Junmyeon, he would probably buy a million and one things back to the stables to spoil them all.

He sent a text to his mother and turned off his phone, preferring to concentrate his effort on eating while Baekhyun answered his texts and scrolled through social media.

“Yixing and Yifan hyung need to get back together,” Baekhyun grumbled, his rice completely untouched and Jongdae sighed, scooting his chair closer.

He scooped up some rice and meat, holding it up to Baekhyun’s lips.

“Eat,” he said and Baekhyun turned to him, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

“Aww, Dae,” he crooned and Jongdae narrowed his eyes mock threateningly, pulling his hand away to eat the spoonful that he had made.

Baekhyun made an outraged noise which Jongdae silenced quickly by stuffing his mouth full of rice.

“What were you saying about Yixing hyung?” he asked as Baekhyun chewed, turning back to his phone.

He caught sight of a photo of Junmyeon hyung, dressed to the nines in what he called his ‘airport’ fashion that Baekhyun quickly double tapped before scrolling on.

“He’s miserable. Him and Yifan hyung haven’t spoken in weeks. That’s what Chanyeol said anyway. He’s debating whether or not it’s a bad idea to contact Yixing about his plans to woo Junmyeon.”  
  


Jongdae scrunched up his nose.

“Well it sounds like a bad idea right now. Yixing hyung looked so sad when we left him. If Chanyeol asked him now wouldn’t it feel like he’s rubbing it into his face?”

“Well Junmyeon hyung hasn’t exactly said yes. They’ve been dancing around each other for ages,” Baekhyun mused, taking another mouthful of his rice, “there’s a bet going around on whether or not they’ll actually get together by the end of summer break.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“You rich riders have nothing better to do, really,” he commented, smirking when Baekhyun’s face twisted, “betting on others’ love lives.”

This was the reason why Jongdae always tried to stay out of the stable gossip.

The riders talked too much, cared too much about other people’s business and it was just a toxic environment that Jongdae would much rather keep out of.

Of course, now that he was dating Baekhyun, the rumours and gossip would be inevitable but Jongdae did his best to keep away, withdrawing to the barn or the tack room to fix saddles, stirrups or have his lunch.

He was more than welcome now, at the elites’ table but Jongdae still preferred to eat alone, hiding in Stormdancer’s stable or the barn with the barn cats milling around him.

“It’s just a bit of fun, really,” Baekhyun pouted, tapping away at his screen.

“I’m sure it is,” Jongdae muttered, turning back to his own food.

The rest of the night whiled away with more movies and popcorn that the kitchen staff so kindly made for them, buttery goodness drizzled with caramel and chocolate.

Jongdae nearly fell asleep on the couch, with Baekhyun’s warmth pressed against his side.

He would have, if Baekhyun had not stretched and mumbled about going to bed _again._

The jet lag was so real and Jongdae almost could not believe how much they had just _slept_ for their first day in the Bahamas.

“The young master is already up and waiting for you.”

Jongdae was a little more awake this time, showered and dressed when the butler, Cyril, showed him to the outside patio where Baekhyun was waiting, his hair glowing in the early morning sun.

He was very chipper for how early it was in the morning but Jongdae figured that all the sleeping from the day before had finally kicked in.

Or it could be due to the massive mug of coffee that Baekhyun had in his hands while he studied the horizon, watching the waves wash gently against the shore, foamy and pretty.

Jongdae wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, smiling when he felt him startle before turning around to kiss him, a chaste press of their lips together, their noses barely touching.

“Good morning,” he greeted, smiling when Baekhyun did not relinquish his hold on his coffee even to kiss him some more.

“Morning, beautiful. How’d you sleep?” Baekhyun murmured as Jongdae’s cheeks warmed at the endearment.

“Like a log,” he answered, pulling away when Cyril cleared his throat gently.

“What would you like to have for breakfast, sirs? The kitchen can make just about every waffle and pancake you would like or eggs and toast if you’d prefer.”

Jongdae looked in Baekhyun’s direction when he sat down, reaching over to scoop fruit from the fruit bowl in front of him into his plate.

“Maple pancakes for me,” Baekhyun said with a smile and Jongdae chewed his lip.

“I’ll just do eggs and bacon?”

His tone went up at the end as if he was asking a question but Cyril nodded, leaving the two of them to pick apart the fruit bowl sitting between them.

“So, what are our plans today?” Jongdae asked, spearing a piece of honeydew on his fork.

Baekhyun looked up from his coffee, sliding his phone onto the table before stabbing his fork into a piece of peeled clementine.

“I don’t know. What do you want to do? We could go for a walk on the beach, maybe go for a swim? Or I could call one of Dad’s friends and we could borrow a sailboat.”

Jongdae grimaced.

“I’m not sure I want to go sailing so soon. Didn’t your uncles ask you to go drop by their ranch and see the horses?”

Baekhyun shrugged, poking at his fruit absently.

“We don’t have to go today. I could get us a reservation at a nice restaurant and we could spend the rest of the day just lying in the sun.”

The smell of eggs and bacon and maple syrup distracted them from their conversation when Cyril opened the doors to the patio and two maids appeared, bearing their breakfast on plates that looked like they cost a small fortune.

“I could not help but overhear, sir,” Cyril started when they both dug into their meals, stomachs growling.

“But a new restaurant just opened up in town. I could get the two of you seats for dinner if you so wish. And your father called to say that you can take one of his boats if you want to.”

Baekhyun looked up in surprise.

“Why didn’t he just call me?” he asked, frowning at his phone and Cyril bowed.

“He didn’t want to disturb, young master. He thought you might still be asleep.”

Baekhyun pouted, glancing at his phone once more.

“Please get us that dinner reservation, Cyril. I think Jongdae and I will either head out into town and do some shopping or go to Uncle’s ranch.”

Cyril bowed once more and exited, closing the door gently behind him.

“How do you get used to this?” Jongdae asked as they were left to eat their breakfast in relative quiet, the air filled only with the sound of the waves crashing upon the shore and seagulls cawing occasionally.

“Get used to what?” Baekhyun said around a mouthful of food and Jongdae wrinkled his nose at him.

“Being called sir and young master. It’s so... strange.”

He took a bite of his own food and hummed appreciatively.

The scrambled eggs were cooked to perfection, soft and fluffy and the bacon was heavenly, smoky and salty and so crisp. Just the way he liked them.

“I grew up like this,” Baekhyun said quietly, “many of us in the stables did. We didn’t know any better.”

He reached across the table to grab Jongdae’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Does it bother you? The sir thing? I can get Cyril to stop. It must weird you out.”

“It does,” Jongdae confessed.

It was even stranger to leave his plate on the table, unwashed and walk away for the maids to deal with when he had washed his own dishes since he was eight.

“Do you want to go to the ranch? Uncle probably has horses for us to ride if that’s what you want to do,” Baekhyun said when they left, tugging Jongdae closer to his side.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Jongdae did not realise how much he was itching to ride until the car turned down a gravelly driveway and he heard the sound of horses whinnying across to each other.

He tapped his feet impatiently, toes curling in his worn boots until they came to a complete stop.

“Baekhyunnie!”

Uncle Dohyun appeared from around the corner, grinning and they both waved.

“Couldn’t stay away from the horses for more than a day, could you?” he said with a jolly smile.

Baekhyun shook his head, nudging Jongdae with a secretive look on his face.

“Jongdae wanted to ride so here we are!”

“Ah, well! How good are you, Jongdae?” Uncle Dohyun asked as they began to walk, Jongdae practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.

“Well,” Jongdae blushed, lowering his head, “I’m not very good. I don’t compete or anything.”

“Lies. He’s an amazing rider,” Baekhyun cut in, elbowing Jongdae slightly. He steamrolled on before Jongdae could object.

“Horses love him! He can tame all the trickiest horses in Elyxion. Even Starfire lets him touch her now.”

“Only because Yixing hyung worked so hard on her,” Jongdae muttered, “also Firebrand still tries to eat my hand every now and then.”

Baekhyun laughed.

“Firebrand even tries to eat Chanyeol’s hand. And he lets you ride him more than any of the other stable hands.”

Jongdae wanted to object but the appearance of two Australian Kelpies distracted him.

“Oh, dogs!”

He crouched down, grinned when the dogs came right up to him, sniffing curiously.

“This one is Bandit,” Uncle Dohyun crouched down too, petting the fawn coloured dog with a grin when Bandit barked at the sound of his name, rising onto his hind legs to paw at Baekhyun.

“And the other is Hunter. They’re a pair and are usually found together.”

The black dog keened and nosed at Jongdae’s hand, licking his cheek as his tail wagged furiously.

“I told you animals like you,” Baekhyun grinned, scratching Bandit’s head.

After a while of playing with the dogs, accepting kisses, they were led to the roomy stables and Jongdae’s heart began to beat faster when he smelled the familiar scent of hay and just _horse._

It had only been two days and already, he missed the stables and the old familiarity of his routine.

“Is Valerian still here? Or have you sold him already?” Baekhyun asked.

“He‘s already been sold. The buyer’s coming to pick him up in two days,” Uncle Dohyun said and Baekhyun deflated.

“I love Valerian,” he confessed to Jongdae as they arrived in the midst of the horses’ morning breakfast, “he’s such a dream to ride.”

“Well we have some new ones I’m sure you’ll find a new favourite, Hyunnie.”

“Uncle Dohyun breeds Hanoverians and Dutch Warmbloods,” Baekhyun informed Jongdae, who nodded, though his eyes were roving over the open halves of the stables, surveying the horses.

Every horse in the stables that Jongdae saw was beautiful, with excellent conformation and colouring and he could see how they would be worth every penny they were sold.

“He’s won awards for his horses and many professional riders come for them and his trainings.”

Uncle Dohyun smiled warmly, patting Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Hyunnie exaggerates,” he explained, “I teach riders how to break a horse without a crop or whip and we place much emphasis of training at liberty here.”

“Is that why this place is called At Liberty?” Jongdae asked.

He could not help but notice the pretty painted sign outside in the driveway when they drove in, the white letters matching the white picket fences.

“Ah yes. We’re not very creative,” Uncle Dohyun laughed.

A horse stuck its head over the Dutch door in the nearest stable and Jongdae’s breath caught.

He had seen many beautiful horses in his life.

Hell, _all_ the horses in the stable were gorgeous and he would kill to ride any of them but this one outshone all of them in his mind.

The horse might be the only one Jongdae thought would hold a candle to Stormdancer’s beauty.

He quashed the niggling guilt that well up in his belly at that thought and chewed his lip.

“Something catch your eye, Jongdae?”

Uncle Dohyun seemed to have read his mind when he walked up next to him, clicking his tongue at the horse.

“This one’s a mare. Young and green.”

“She’s beautiful,” Jongdae breathed when the mare lowered her head, blinking intelligent brown eyes down at him.

Her coat was a beautiful golden colour and she had a clean white blaze, unbroken down her muzzle.

Jongdae loved her pink nose at once.

She was the kind of horse he would have loved to own, if he had the money for it. He stroked her cheek gently, smiling when she blew out her nostrils, sniffing at him curiously.

“Hello, girl,” he murmured, stepping close enough for the mare to nibble at his shirt and nose at his cheek.

Her muzzle so soft and velvety and it tickled when she nuzzled at his ear, lipping at his hair playfully.

“Would you like to try and break her?” Uncle Dohyun asked, already reaching for the halter and Jongdae startled, snapping out of the moment.

“Oh god, no. I don’t know anything about breaking horses,” he stumbled awkwardly, stepping back, away from the mare.

The horse stretched her neck forward, as if saying, “where are you going? Come back and let me sniff you.”

“She likes you already,” Baekhyun mused and Uncle Dohyun nodded.

“She’ll be easy to break if you’ve already formed a connection.”

Jongdae swallowed.

He did not know how to tell them that he did not wish to break her because it would shatter his heart to ultimately leave her behind to be sold to some wealthy rider who would treat her like a furry bicycle to park at the end of the day.

“Didn’t you say you were looking for a green horse, Hyunnie? She’s not saddle broke yet. The breeder got her about half broke. Let’s take her out and see how she responds to Jongdae.”

The mare whickered when Uncle Dohyun slipped the halter over her head, her eyes so fixed on Jongdae that she did not notice the halter until he opened the bottom half of the Dutch door.

“Keep walking,” Uncle Dohyun whispered, nudging Baekhyun, “you show him where the arena is.”

The arena was a sandy piece of land with white fences, large enough that the horse could be comfortable even with a strange human occupying some of it.

“Dae, get in there.” Baekhyun pushed open the gate, nudging Jongdae into the pen just as Uncle Dohyun released the mare.

Jongdae froze.

For a little while, they just watched as the mare cantered around the new space, flicking her heels occasionally as if she was a filly again.

It brought a smile to Jongdae’s face just watching her gambol around the pen, sniffing and snorting and tossing her mane.

Eventually, she noticed him, her nostrils flaring wide.

Jongdae stood completely still, trying to recall everything he had read about in books.

Yixing had taught him some things when he was breaking Starfire and he remembered standing outside the paddock, watching Yixing spend hours just standing or sitting in the middle of the pen, waiting for Starfire to go to him out of curiosity.

He inhaled, suddenly realizing that he was trembling as the mare came closer and closer, sniffing at his shoulder curiously.

When she was close enough to almost touch, he turned his back, slowly walking away, his heart pounding in his chest, nearly jumping out of his throat when the mare followed after him, her footsteps quiet on the sand.

She was so close now that he could feel the heat radiating from her shoulder and her warmth made him brave.

Jongdae raised his hand and without looking at her, rested his hand against her neck.

It was warm beneath his fingertips, her coat silky smooth.

Emotion balled up in his throat when the mare snorted and hooked her muzzle over his shoulder, nuzzling at his cheek gently.

“Hello,” he murmured, gliding his hand along the smooth coat from her neck to her cheek.

His heart tripped and it felt like the day he fell for Baekhyun all over again, with sweaty palms and his blood roaring in his ears.

“Pretty girl,” he said lowly and the mare whickered when he stroked her nose, under her chin and down her pretty white blaze. His heart was so full and he thought he might cry from sheer emotion alone when the mare stepped closer, as if she did not like the distance.

Their shoulders bumped and Jongdae bit down hard on his lip.

He was _so_ going to cry.

“It’s magical isn’t it?” Baekhyun asked softly when he walked to the gate, the mare following him entirely on her own accord.

He had no halter, no bridle but she followed him anyway, as if she could not get enough of him.

Jongdae nodded, wiping at his eyes.

“Oh, Dae.” Baekhyun wrapped his arms around him and kissed the side of his head, ruffling his hair gently.

Jongdae was grateful that he did not tease him, or laugh that he had teared up over something so simple as breaking in a horse. He now understood why Yixing had almost cried the first time Starfire had gone up to him on her own, even if it had been only a brief moment.

This horse was nowhere near as wild, being born in captivity and already, he felt a huge wave of gratitude that she had given him her trust that he could not imagine how Yixing must been felt when Starfire, a mustang born as wild as the wind had trusted him enough to put her nose in his hand.

“I don’t want to make this decision lightly but Uncle, do you think we could spend a few days here so that Dae can break her in completely? They’re made for each other,” Baekhyun said, slipping his hand into Jongdae’s.

Jongdae gave him a watery smile and patted the mare when she nudged at him, keeping his hand on her shoulder for the entirety of the walk back to her stables.

“Of course.” Uncle Dohyun seemed just as moved as Baekhyun and did not even attempt to touch the mare when Jongdae put her back into her stall.

“The two of you can go and get your tack. Perhaps later in the day, Jongdae, we’ll work with that mare again. Baekhyun, Fiyero needs some exercise so if you don’t mind? Jongdae can take Jigsaw. He’s Joon‘s big Appaloosa.”

They found the tack labelled with the respective names in the tack room and Jongdae was just about to carry his out when Baekhyun nudged him, his eyes soft.

“You fell in love right there, didn’t you?” he asked, his smile fond and Jongdae nodded. There was nothing else to say.

“I figured. You looked at her the way you looked at me on our first date.”

Jongdae laughed, leaning across to press a kiss against Baekhyun’s cheek, his lips curled up into a grin.

“Don’t worry. I won’t leave you for her,” he teased and Baekhyun mock scowled as they left the tack room, tack cradled in hand.

“You better not.”

Jigsaw the Appaloosa was _big._

To date, he was the probably biggest horse Jongdae had ever ridden.

He used to think Stormdancer was huge, especially with a rider like Junmyeon in the saddle, who looked so delicate that it was almost difficult to believe that such a small rider could control such a large horse.

But Jigsaw was bigger and so much more docile than Stormdancer.

He whickered in greeting when Jongdae opened the gate, stood quietly when he groomed him, brushing out his coat and flicking away the dirt with the dandy brush and he picked up his hooves like a gentleman when Jongdae asked him to.

Jongdae slid the saddle pad onto Jigsaw’s back, settling it neatly over the withers and heaved the saddle on top.

He waited for Jigsaw to blow out before he tightened the girth, marveling at the Appaloosa’s perfect behavior and sweet nature.

“Jigsaw is the sweetest horse in this stable,” Baekhyun called from the next stall over, grinning at the look on Jongdae’s face.

“He’s pretty old now but still active. I used to get pony rides on him when I was little but now Uncle uses him on unsure children and the disabled. They all adore him.”  
  


“I can see why,” Jongdae replied when Jigsaw took the bit without any fuss, even dipping his head to allow him to buckle on the bridle.

He led the gelding over to the mounting block and Jigsaw was the perfect gentleman while he mounted, standing perfectly still while he tightened his girth and adjusted the stirrups.

It had been a while since Jongdae had last ridden and he felt tiny, sitting atop such a massive horse.

“Relax, Dae,” Baekhyun said, appearing next to him with a feisty pinto that snatched at his bit and shook his mane when he tried to mount, crab stepping away before Baekhyun could even get on.

“Yah, Fiyero!” Baekhyun said sternly, shortening the reins and Jongdae winced when Fiyero tried to step away once more, stopping short when he realised he could not.

Setting his toe in the stirrups, Baekhyun swung himself into the saddle with a grace that Jongdae envied, lacing his reins comfortably in one hand while he adjusted his stirrups and tightened his girth.

“Fiyero’s a wild child,” he grinned, tapping his heels against the pinto’s sides, “if he has a weak rider, he’ll know and push his limits at once.”

And Baekhyun was _not_ a weak rider, with his specialty in dressage.

Onyx listened perfectly whenever he gave his aids and knew better than to get lazy with her moves.

Jongdae gulped a little, nudging Jigsaw into a walk, following as Baekhyun kept Fiyero in a walk when the pinto tried to break into a trot without being asked.

“We’ll warm up and then do you wanna do some jumps?” Baekhyun called over his shoulder, nodding down at a stablehand that opened the gate to the arena for them, the horses’ clip clopping hoofbeats turning into dull thuds on the sand.

Jongdae nodded slowly, his legs feeling like they were working in slow motion as he followed Baekhyun around the arena.

They walked around the arena, in big circles on loose rein for about ten minutes before Baekhyun pushed Fiyero into a trot, Jongdae following suit.

He bounced in the saddle for a bit before rising up, out of the saddle, his legs slowly beginning to remember what it felt like to ride as he posted to the trot, his breathing evening out to mirror Jigsaw’s rhythm.

“Heels, Jongdae!” Baekhyun called out from across him, lips curled into a cheeky grin and Jongdae looked down, his cheeks flushing.

He pushed his heels down and kept on posting, feeling out Jigsaw’s trot as they kept up the pace, giving a whole horse’s length between them and Baekhyun.

“Relax, Dae. You’re so stiff. Don’t be nervous, babe. You’re good at this, remember?” Baekhyun yelled out once more and Jongdae scowled, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend and Baekhyun grinned, sticking his tongue out.

But Jongdae listened, trying to loosen up his muscles as he pushed Jigsaw into a faster trot, holding his core as he focused on his leg aids, following Baekhyun as he spiraled into a serpentine and then a figure of eight and then back out again.

Fiyero seemed to be fighting him as they trotted, tossing his head in an effort to get more rein but Baekhyun held him steady almost effortlessly, pressing his leg further back and asking for the horse to turn.

Jongdae kept watching, moving in his figure eights and serpentines as Baekhyun circled Fiyero, keeping his reins short, asking him to circle once more.

Fiyero seemed to get it after he was asked to turn a third time.

He relaxed and stopped fighting and immediately, Baekhyun gave him more rein, trotting him into a large figure of eight.

Watching relaxed Jongdae, it seemed as Baekhyun gave him a thumbs up when they rode past, Fiyero settling more into his bit now, better than ever.

Jongdae could not remember ever riding with Baekhyun like this before, as equals.

During the four months of their dating, Baekhyun had offered him to ride Onyx Star which Jongdae greatly enjoyed but he was on the ground, watching him as he took Onyx round on some jumps, nothing too big or fancy.

Riding like this with Baekhyun gave Jongdae thoughts, dangerous thoughts.

He chewed his lip as he pushed Jigsaw into a little canter, just to feel things out, to prep him for the jumps they would do later.

Baekhyun had pushed him to do competitions, even small ones, saying that he would lend him Onyx and show clothes. They were similar in size anyway but Jongdae was afraid. He was afraid of disappointing him so much that he had pushed the offer off, putting it out of his mind.

But those thoughts were coming back now as Baekhyun and him circled each other, slowing the horses down into a trot and then a walk before coming to a complete stop.

“You’ve still got it,” Baekhyun teased and Jongdae rolled his eyes at him.

“You’re so rude,” he pouted as Baekhyun turned his horse away, starting for the jumping arena, already set up with all sort of small jumps.

There were tiny barrel jumps and some trotting poles that Jongdae had not done for a while.

It was probably a good idea that he did a refresher now, if he was supposed to help Baekhyun work his new horse.

His heart skipped a little when he thought of the palomino mare that Baekhyun was considering. Training with her would be an absolute dream come true.

“Yah, Kim Jongdae. Stop napping and go,” Baekhyun’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he blinked to see his boyfriend parked beside him, gesturing with his chin for him to start.

Nerves welled up, his stomach dropping as he pushed Jigsaw into a trot, taking him around the arena once before moving into canter, just to psyche himself up before he took the first jump, an easy one with red and white striped poles.

Wind blew in his hair, in his face and adrenaline was a rushing river in his bloodstream when Jigsaw leapt into the air, with inches to spare and Jongdae could barely suppress the shout of glee that threatened to spill out of him.

He grinned when they landed, cantering on to the next one, a barrel jump, only mildly higher than the first one and Jigsaw took it just as easy, landing with a flick of his heels.

Jigsaw seemed to sense his excitement as they approached the next jump and the next, taking all of them with ease.

The trotting poles came last but they were spaced a little too closely for a horse of Jigsaw’s size to navigate but even that did not diminish Jongdae’s glow when he finished, the poles clattering behind.

“Seriously, if you keep that up, you’ll beat even Junmyeon when you start competing,” Baekhyun grinned and Jongdae made a face at him, sticking out his tongue.

It was a running joke that if Jongdae ever competed, Junmyeon would lose his place but Jongdae would never compete.

How could he?

He did not have the money, or the horses and besides, Jongdae did not want to feel like he _had_ to compete.

He rather enjoyed just sitting on a horse and just riding, rather than putting the pressure on himself and the horse to perform to meet a certain standard.

“They’re only tiny jumps, Baek. Nothing like the Prussian or anything,” he said, pulling Jigsaw to a halt and nodding for him to start.

Fiyero was raring to go, right from the beginning.

He threw in a little buck when he had cleared the first jump, before Baekhyun got his attention again and urged him on the next one, leaping way higher than he needed to for such a small jump but still, Jongdae figured it was a good way for him to get his energy out.

They finished the course in record time, Baekhyun struggling to hold Fiyero’s head as the stallion fought for more rein.

“He’s so sensitive,” he muttered under his breath when he finally managed to bring the pinto to an unsteady halt beside Jongdae, eyes narrowed.

“You handled him so well, all things considered,” Jongdae commented and Baekhyun smiled at the praise, giving Fiyero a slappy pat.

“We need higher jumps. These ones won’t hold his attention for long. Wanna go on a hack? I know a trail that Uncle deliberately keeps the fallen trees for us to jump over that leads down to the beach.”

“Is it a good idea to take Fiyero to the beach?” Jongdae asked dubiously, watching the stallion paw at the ground and snort, taking the bit in his mouth.

“I won’t go near the water. Jigsaw can swim so you can if you want. But this wild child’s not going anywhere near the water until Uncle says it’s okay,” Baekhyun turned Fiyero away, heading for the gate and Jongdae followed, already excited.

The sky was blue and cloudless when they headed out with the horses after Baekhyun had sent a stablehand to tell his uncles where they were going and that they would be back for lunch and Jongdae could hear birds twittering from the trees as they rode out of the ranch and onto the road.

“It’s just a short ride to the trail along the road then it’ll be the actual trail. It’s actually wide enough to canter on too,” Baekhyun chattered excitedly as they rode in a single file, Jongdae keeping a tight hold on the reins.

He had noticed that there were a lot of big trucks that happened to pass by and though Jigsaw was a remarkably calm horse, he wanted to take no risks.

As if he could sense his worry, Baekhyun turned around to grin at him.

“Uncle Dohyun bomb proofs his horses,” he said, “every single one of them are put through the training so that it’s safe for riders to take them out on the road. Doesn’t hurt to be careful but you don’t have to stress so much.”

“Right,” Jongdae said, sitting back in his saddle.

It was very relaxing, listening to the horses’ hooves clip clop on the tarmac, slowly turning into soft thuds when they entered the wooded trail.

“I’ll go first,” Baekhyun said, Jongdae pulling Jigsaw to a stop.

The trail was long and straight and he could clearly see the first fallen tree which calmed his nerves a little more.

He had not done a trail like this before.

“See you on the other side!”

Baekhyun urged Fiyero into a trot and then a canter, the horse acquiescing more than readily.

Jongdae laughed when he heard Baekhyun whooping as they flew over the first tree, cantering on the next one.

He steadied himself, digging his heels into Jigsaw’s sides.

“Let’s go!”

It was a rush, his blood pounding in his ears as the wind blew in his face, crouched low over Jigsaw’s withers.

Jigsaw snorted as they approached the jump, bigger than what they had practiced on but Jongdae remained unfazed.

He had jumped bigger.

Jigsaw leapt into the air and hit the ground running, snorting as if he could sense Jongdae’s delight as he urged him towards the next one, slightly higher than the previous jump.

Jongdae braced himself, laughing almost breathlessly as they took the bend, watching Baekhyun take a massive tree trunk before lining himself up to take it as well.

It felt like he was flying, as Jigsaw jumped, tucking his hind legs neatly beneath him before landing, following Baekhyun’s lead.

Already, the trail was widening, the dirt beneath their hooves turning lighter and lighter in colour until the trees fell away to reveal a wide expanse of sand, waves washing gently against the shore.

Jongdae could smell the sea breeze, the salt in the air as he slowed his horse, staring around him in wide eyed wonder.

“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?”

Baekhyun marveled when he went up to him, sweat foaming on Fiyero’s withers where the reins had rubbed against it and Jongdae nodded, unable to help the grin from spreading across his face.

It was so peaceful, with just the sound of the water and the seagulls cawing in the distance.

“It’s one of my favourite places in the world,” Baekhyun said as they walked their horses along the shoreline, Fiyero finally quiet, content to just keep pace beside Jigsaw as the water brushed against their ankles.

Jigsaw seemed to particularly like the water, snorting happily whenever the foamy waves broke against his legs.

Baekhyun kept Fiyero farther up, afraid that he might run into the water but he was still close enough to make conversation.

“We should take Onyx to the beach sometime,” Jongdae mused, “and Stormdancer. I think Junmyeon hyung would enjoy this a lot.”

Baekhyun laughed, unclipping his helmet.

“Yeah. We should have a picnic and then ride the horses bareback into the water.”

He grinned when Jongdae’s eyes widened.

“You’ve never done that before have you? We’re _so_ going to do it, later this week!”

“It sounds like a dream,” Jongdae said softly, thinking back to the palomino mare that he had fallen head over heels for.

If Uncle Dohyun taught all his horses to not be afraid of water, would he allow Jongdae to help when he brought that beautiful girl out to the beach?

He hoped so.

Being able to swim with her even just once sounded like something so unreal.

“I’m going to tell Junmyeon hyung that you’re cheating on Stormdancer,” Baekhyun teased, coming down low enough that he could reach out and nudge Jongdae.

“You’ve got that dreamy look again. The one you used to get whenever you talked about Stormdancer.”

Jongdae stuck his tongue out again and urged Jigsaw out of the water and higher up on the beach as Baekhyun pulled out his phone.

“Let’s take a photo!”

The selfie ended up with the two horses standing as close as they possibly could get and Jongdae leaning forward to put himself into frame while Baekhyun held the camera.

It was pretty much the perfect picture to sum up how Jongdae was feeling at the moment.

“I’m starving,” Baekhyun muttered when they had returned to the ranch and groomed the horses, putting all the tack away.

They were headed towards the farmhouse, Bandit and Hunter milling around their heels hoping for pets.

The pair followed them into the house, where a delicious smell was emitting from the kitchen.

“Is Uncle Joon making sundupu?” Baekhyun asked when they entered, pulling off their boots. He laughed when Bandit came to try and snatch his shoes, shaking his head at him before stowing them on the shoe rack, high above where they could not reach.

“Yep. He said he’d make your favourite,” Uncle Dohyun said, appearing from the kitchen, chewing on something.

“I swear he only makes Korean when you come for vacation,” he grumbled, “rest of the time it’s whatever Bahamian food he’s crazy about at the time.”

“Oh shut up. If you don’t like it, don’t eat it,” Uncle Joon grumbled when he appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, bearing two bowls of steaming hot soup.

Jongdae rushed over to help him at once, setting down one bowl on the table only to look up to see him nodding with approval.

“I like this one, Baekhyun,” he said and Jongdae flushed.

“Do you need help carrying the other things?” he asked shyly and Uncle Joon nodded.

“Come along now. You too, Baekhyun. Got to pull your weight if you want to eat.”

Baekhyun followed with no protest, nudging Jongdae with a smile as he picked up two bowls of rice, delicately balancing a bundle of chopsticks atop the bowls before disappearing outside.

Jongdae had never seen so much seafood in his sundupu before, the bowl so crowded with mollusks and crab that he could barely see the clear soup.

“The Bahamas is known for seafood. And it’s so plentiful and tastes amazing in something so plain,” Uncle Joon explained to his astonished look and Jongdae nodded, picking up his chopsticks.

He waited until Uncle Dohyun was seated, chopsticks in hands before starting to eat, picking out the clams and an unusual shell that he had never seen before.

“That’s a conch. The meat is popular here in the Bahamas. Get Baekhyun to take you to the local markets. They have all sorts of ways to eat it,” Uncle Joon said and Jongdae nodded, picking out the flesh of the shellfish with interest.

“We have plans to go there, I think. And to go swimming sometime,” Baekhyun added, poking at his prawns.

“Well first you’re going to have to help me break in that mare. I don’t think anyone else can do it now that she’s taken such a liking to Jongdae,” Uncle Dohyun said and Uncle Joon raised his eyebrows.

“Eat quickly and you can go back out to working again. I know you want to.”

Jongdae’s heart was already beginning to race when they headed back out again, Uncle Dohyun with an old coat in his hands that he said he wanted to use to break the young mare into a saddle.

“She’s used to handling but if you’re going to take her, we’re going to have to get her used to the weight of a person. Preferably Jongdae because she likes him so much.”

Baekhyun nodded, looping his arm through Jongdae’s with a grin.

“You’re going to have so much fun,” he said, leaning against him and Jongdae could not help but smile back.

He was asked to halter the mare and lead her out, to a much smaller paddock where Jigsaw was already waiting, bareback, his tack sitting on the fence.

“Okay, I want you to lead her in and let her off the halter. Then go up to Jigsaw and make sure she’s watching.”

Baekhyun snickered at that, climbing onto the fence to watch as Jongdae led the mare out into the paddock, one hand on her shoulder.

She whickered, turning to follow after him when he turned his back to walk to Jigsaw.

Jongdae shot Baekhyun a look when he pulled out his camera, mouthing ‘so cute’ to him as he picked up the saddle pad, draping it over Jigsaw’s back.

The mare touched noses with the gentle gelding and snorted, prancing away before looking back, as if expecting Jigsaw to follow.

She huffed when he did not, intelligent brown eyes wide as Jongdae held out a bit of carrot that Uncle Dohyun had given him, Jigsaw lipping it up immediately.

“Pretty girl,” Jongdae murmured when she nudged his elbow, clearly begging for treats.

He reached for the old coat, holding it up so that she could see it.

She sniffed the coat curiously before nosing at Jongdae once more, hungry for the bits of carrot and apples he had in his pocket.

Jongdae rubbed the coat against her cheek, stroking it along her withers and shoulders before draping it over her back.

She startled a little but did not make any moves otherwise, stretching her neck in Jongdae’s direction.

“Good girl!” Jongdae praised, feeding her a bit of carrot before walking away, leaving the coat on the mare’s back so that she could get used to the weight.

She followed him around the pen, just as Jigsaw did when Jongdae called for him.

He led them in a merry little circle, laughing, completely unaware that Baekhyun had called someone over, and was snapping photos of him.

“Alright, you can take the saddle pad off and mount him bareback.”

Uncle Dohyun’s instructions surprised him even when he did as he was told, the mare wandering away to sniff at Baekhyun and his uncle before returning to Jongdae’s side.

Jigsaw remained perfectly still when Jongdae led him over to the fence so that he could climb it and mount him, nerves pooling in his belly.

He had not ridden bareback in a long time and was not sure how long he could stay on.

But Baekhyun was looking at him encouragingly and that was enough for him to sling a leg over Jigsaw’s back and sit up straight, the reins laced through his fingers.

Baekhyun hopped off the fence when his uncle leaned over to whisper something to him and Jongdae watched him walk closer, grinning brightly.

“He wants you to ride at liberty,” he explained as he slipped the bridle off Jigsaw’s head, the gelding shaking his mane at him.

Jongdae swallowed, his legs squeezing unconsciously.

He yelped when Jigsaw walked forward at his aid, fingers braced against the horse’s withers.

“We’re training your balance!” Uncle Dohyun called from the fence and Jongdae smiled back weakly.

“Sit up straighter and engage your center,” Baekhyun said, “it’s a lot easier to balance that way.”

“How do you ride like this?” Jongdae spluttered.

He felt as if he had an arm or a leg taken away, without the reins or stirrups.

“It’s still the same way you ride with stirrups and reins,” Baekhyun explained.

He tapped Jongdae’s boot.

“Lower your heels, straighten your back but don’t arch.”

Jongdae obeyed, nerves settling as Baekhyun continued, the bridle looped over his shoulder.

The mare was looking over with interest but Baekhyun ignored her, reaching over to arrange Jongdae’s hands on Jigsaw’s back.

“Okay, now ask him to walk.”

It felt as if he was back to square one, the first day he got on a horse.

Jongdae tapped his heels against Jigsaw’s sides and was a little more prepared this time when the gelding stepped forward.

It was the strangest feeling, being able to feel every muscle in Jigsaw’s back moving as he walked, Baekhyun walking beside him.

“Relax, Dae,” Baekhyun laughed and Jongdae exhaled.

“I’m trying,” he mumbled, “but i can feel your uncle watching me. And it’s stressful.”

“Why? You know they don’t judge my partners by riding ability don’t you?”

Baekhyun took his hand and rubbed his knuckles comfortingly, his smile softer.

“And stop,” he added, Jongdae sitting a little deeper in his seat and Jigsaw came to a halt, snorting.

“See, it’s natural,” Baekhyun said and Jongdae nodded, looking up when the mare came closer to nose at Baekhyun’s shoulder curiously, lipping at his shirt.

“Oh, hello girl.”

Jongdae cooed, pulling out his phone to snap a photo when the mare stuck her head over Baekhyun’s shoulder and he turned to press a kiss against her nose.

“Okay, break over. Push him into trot.”

Baekhyun was enjoying his new role as Jongdae’s trainer it seemed as he only grinned when Jongdae’s eyes widened.

“You better hang on, Dae.”

Jongdae wove his fingers into Jigsaw’s mane, sucking in a deep breath before pushing his heels into his sides.

Jigsaw stepped into a loping walk before Jongdae pushed him into a trot, gritting his teeth as he tried to sit to it, doing his best not to bounce too much.

“Good. Relax a little more and don’t slouch. It’s harder for him to carry you if you slouch.”

Jongdae let his legs hang slackly as Jigsaw trotted around the paddock before Baekhyun was calling him into a canter.

It was a lot easier to sit to a canter bareback than a trot and Jongdae found himself actually enjoying himself as he clung to Jigsaw’s mane, the wind blowing in his face as he rode around the paddock.

The mare was following along too, running alongside them and Jongdae laughed, gripping his thighs around Jigsaw.

He sat down deep and the rhythmic thudding of his hooves on the ground slowed, Jigsaw tossing back his head as he reduced to a short bouncy trot before halting.

“That was amazing, Jongdae,” Baekhyun grinned when Jongdae turned Jigsaw to walk in his direction, his leg aids suddenly much clearer than they used to be.

“It was fun,” Jongdae said, giving Jigsaw a slappy pat.

Baekhyun scooped his uncle’s old coat off the ground as Jongdae dismounted, taking the coat from him.

“Try putting it on her again. She seemed very interested in whatever you were doing,” he said and Jongdae obeyed, clucking his tongue to call the mare to him.

“Hello,” he murmured, rubbing her nose when she stuck it out at him.

Jongdae kept one hand on her neck, sliding it along with him as he laid the coat over her back again, pulling it over her withers as if it was a saddle pad.

She did not flinch this time, only turning to stare with a curious look in her eyes.

“Good girl!” Jongdae dug out a carrot stub and held it out, grinning wildly as she crunched it down, spraying carrot juice everywhere.

He was sore for the rest of the day, when Baekhyun called the car around to take them home to change and relax for a bit after grooming the horses before their dinner reservations.

“Are we going to do a lot of bareback riding?” he asked from his position on the couch.

It was so comfortable that he could almost just sink into it and never come out.

“Probably. It’s a good exercise. I did it a lot when I was younger. Uncle really worked me into it. Onyx enjoys it too, when we’re not training and just running around in the arena,” Baekhyun said, crawling next Jongdae.

He had his phone in hand even as he snuggled into Jongdae’s side, swiping lazily through his social media.

“Liberty training is hard. But so fulfilling.”

Jongdae wrapped an arm around him as he talked, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair as he scrolled through the pictures.

“Did you post that one?”

Jongdae hummed, looking down, his lips curling into a smile when he saw what Baekhyun was looking at.

The photo he had taken of Baekhyun when he kissed the mare’s nose.

“It’s too cute,” he said and Baekhyun tilted up, pressing his lips against Jongdae’s cheek.

“You’re cute,” he mumbled and Jongdae nudged him, tucking himself around him as he liked the photo and kept scrolling, marveling at Junmyeon’s excellent photos of Greece and himself.

“Are you really going to take that mare?” Jongdae asked quietly when Baekhyun switched off his phone to sit up, nuzzling close.

“If you want her, why not?” Baekhyun grinned, “it’d be a shame for you to break her and then leave her here. I can’t imagine she would be very happy with that either.”

Jongdae reached out and cupped Baekhyun’s cheek, the other man leaning into his touch like a puppy.

“You’re too good to me,” he said seriously and Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open to look at him.

“You deserve it, Jongdae,” he murmured, leaning up to connect their lips together. Jongdae hummed against his lips, threading his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair to pull him closer.

Baekhyun made a whining sound, his phone dropping from his hands to land in the space between them.

Jongdae could smell his coconut vanilla body wash as he clutched him close, tracing his lower lip with his tongue lazily.

Baekhyun parted for him, his hands moving to grip at Jongdae’s waist when he rose from his seat, turning to straddle him for a better angle, pushing Baekhyun back into the soft cushions of the couch.

Jongdae deepened the kiss, reveling in Baekhyun’s soft pants and whines as he kissed him harder, tilting his head to catch his lip between his teeth.

Baekhyun’s hands slid under his shirt, grasping at bare skin and his touch burned a trail as he touched him, trailing fingertips up and along his sides, tickling him. He groaned into Baekhyun’s mouth, eyes half lidding when he flicked his nipple playfully under his shirt, his grip in Baekhyun’s hair tightening.

“Ah- fuck,” Baekhyun gasped when he ground his hips down into his lap, shuddering up against him and Jongdae smirked, pulling away to press wet kisses along his jaw and down his sensitive neck, Baekhyun tilting his head to give him access.

“Jong-Jongdae!” Baekhyun whimpered when he dug his teeth into his pale collarbones, sucking a bruise into the skin before moving back up to kiss him languidly.

He could feel Baekhyun’s hands moving lower and lower, until they were fiddling with the waist band of his pants, trailing around to curl around the button and the fly.

“Ahem.”

The throat clearing startled them both and they leapt apart, Jongdae’s ears burning when he turned to see Cyril standing in the entryway, his head bowed.

“The car’s here, young master.”

Red faced, Jongdae climbed off the couch, picking Baekhyun’s phone off with him.

He was gratified to see that he was not the only one embarrassed at being caught making out like horny teenagers in the living room as Baekhyun’s cheeks were pink as well as he got up to straighten his outfit.

“Thank you, Cyril. Let’s go, Dae.”

Jongdae laced their fingers together, bowing to Cyril as they left to go to the restaurant.

The restaurant was a fancy one, serving all sorts of Bahamian food that Jongdae greatly enjoyed. They split a dessert and he was so very full by the time they returned to the house.

“Do you want to go in already or shall we take a walk?” Baekhyun asked when they were dropped off, toeing off his sneakers.

Jongdae glanced up at the sky and shrugged.

“I could use a walk. I’m so full.”

They swapped out their sneakers for sandals and slipped out again, hand in hand.

It was all very romantic, Jongdae thought as he dipped his toes into the water, yelping at the chill before he got used to it, tugging Baekhyun along as he walked on the shoreline.

The wind sent seawater spraying upwards and it made Jongdae laugh, running away from the tide with Baekhyun’s hand still clutched tightly in his, his hair ruffled.

He spotted a cream coloured shell gleaming in the moonlight just as the tide rolled out and ducked down to pick it up, holding it out to Baekhyun.

“It’s pretty,” Baekhyun said, taking it from him.

He yelped when a little hermit crab poked its head out and immediately shrunk back inside, sealing the opening of the shell up.

Jongdae laughed and took the shell back, carefully putting it onto the sand before they continued on their walk, fingers tangled up together.

“It’s so beautiful out here,” Jongdae murmured, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist when he leaned his head against his shoulder, marveling at the stars that they could see in the sky.

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun was staring at him again, he could tell, instead of the night sky and it made Jongdae smile when he turned to look at him, catching his lips in a chaste kiss.

“You’re so creepy,” he mumbled when he pulled away, Baekhyun nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“But you want me anyway,” Baekhyun hummed, squeezing his hand.

“For as long as you’ll have me,” Jongdae replied and the stars shining in Baekhyun’s eyes was reason enough for him to kiss him again, threading fingers through his hair.

The next day, they rolled out of bed bright and early, when the sun was not even up yet to head to the ranch.

Uncle Dohyun wanted them early so that they could work more on the pretty mare and also help exercise some of the other horses.

Jongdae was more than happy to help lead the horses out, admiring their beautiful conformation and the work put into them as he lunged them, putting them through their paces before grooming them again, just in time for potential buyers to see.

He had saved his mare for last for lunging and had the time of his life in the pen with her, just watching her walk, trot and canter on the lunge line, more than happy to perform for him.

Jongdae was glowing when he returned to the stable, the palomino mare in tow.

He was hiding in her stable, carefully wiping her down when he heard the commotion outside.

“Well, well, well. Look what the tide dragged in. Hello, Baekhyun.”

The voice was unfamiliar, deep and condescending and Jongdae despised its owner almost immediately.

He put down his brushes, peeking over the half door to see Baekhyun returning on a fleabitten gray mare named Xanthe, glaring down at a very tall male with a shock of black hair.

Even from his viewpoint, he practically exuded arrogance and the simpering girl at his side did nothing to improve Jongdae’s opinion of the man.

“Lucas.”

Baekhyun’s tone was short and clipped, his body stiff as he swung himself off the horse, landing gracefully.

He was a lot shorter than the other man but his gaze was chilly enough to cause blood to freeze as he surveyed the brunette girl with distaste.

“This is Harley.” Lucas’ lips curled into a smirk as if the name amused him but Baekhyun merely glared, one hand on Xanthe’s bridle.

“Nice to meet you,” Baekhyun said stiffly. He had no choice but to stand there as Lucas and Harley were both blocking his way to Xanthe’s stable.

“So what are you doing back on the island? I thought you ran home to ride in that quaint little stable of yours. The All Stars?”

Harley let out a peal of laughter at the name as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard and Jongdae shook his head, amused.

“Not with the All Stars anymore, Lucas but that’s not any of your business. Now please move, I’m trying to get Xanthe back into her stall.”

“Oh, there’s no need. You may as well leave her out. I’m here to look at the horses anyway. Save yourself the trouble,” Lucas smirked and Jongdae itched to put his fist through that perfect face.

So this was Baekhyun’s ex- boyfriend. It did not take a genius to figure that out, from the way Baekhyun reacted when he saw him, all clenched jaw and teeth.

Jongdae drew back a little at the sight of Lucas’ gear.

He was dressed to ride, clearly, with the fancy boots and velvet covered helmet he held in his hands but it was how expensive everything looked that shocked Jongdae.

Lucas looked like a walking advertisement and it was intimidating.

“I need you to move, bonehead,” Baekhyun growled and Jongdae was proud to see him lead Xanthe forward, bumping his shoulder roughly into Lucas before leading Xanthe into the open stall.

“What did he call you?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Lucas’ face hardened a little and he turned to look into Xanthe’s stall, where Baekhyun was untacking her, carefully draping her tack over the stall door.

“So I heard someone got a new boyfriend,” he started.

Baekhyun did not even look up from his work.

“None of your business,” he snapped, tossing the saddle pad onto the door so hard that he nearly smacked Lucas in the face.

Lucas ducked back, folding his arms across his chest.

“You really shouldn’t talk to paying customers that way, Hyunnie. Really, what if I take my business elsewhere?”

“That’d be fine because Uncle doesn’t actually rely on you to gain income,” Baekhyun fired back. Jongdae could not suppress a giggle as he flicked the dandy brush over his mare’s palomino coat.

Lucas opened his mouth as if he was about to retort when Uncle Dohyun appeared in the stables, wearing his cowboy hat, his smile too stiff to be genuine.

“Is there anything in particular that you’re looking for?” he asked, bypassing the greetings entirely so Jongdae assumed that he had met them outside already.

He was about to turn back to his work when Harley gasped.

“That one is beautiful! Isn’t it, sugar? It’s so golden and pretty.”

Jongdae’s heart skipped a beat when they approached the stall he was in, the mare whickering softly.

“It’s a she, miss,” Uncle Dohyun muttered under his breath and Jongdae cringed when Lucas reached out to touch his mare’s nose.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he looked down to see a text from Baekhyun.

_Don’t worry. Uncle won’t let him buy her. We get first pick, remember?_

Jongdae looked out across the stables to see Baekhyun smiling at him, giving him a thumbs up.

“Hey, you. Bring the mare out.”

It took him a second to realise that Lucas was talking to him, dark eyes boring into him.

“Oh, this mare’s not for sale,” Uncle Dohyun said immediately, “and he’s not one of our grooms.”

Lucas’ eyes narrowed.

“I want to see her. Bring her out.”

Uncle Dohyun’s left eye twitched, as if he was struggling to keep his composure.

“She’s just been taken out. We won’t lunge her again. Come again tomorrow if you want to see her. But she’s already been claimed. Not for sale.”

“By who? That filthy little boy grooming her?”

“Shut your mouth, Lucas,” Baekhyun snapped, the anger in his voice evident.

He stepped out of his stall, practically bristling and Jongdae felt a rush of gratitude, followed by anger at what Lucas had called him.

“Is this the boyfriend?” Lucas sneered and Jongdae glared back, straightening himself.

“Yes. Is there a problem?”

  
He did not know where he found the courage to speak, resting one hand possessively on his mare’s golden flank, the warmth from her body reassuring.

“Who are you?” Lucas asked rudely, “I’ve never seen you around the circuit before.”

Baekhyun opened his mouth but Jongdae cut him off before he could speak.

“Kim Jongdae,” he said, trying not to let his confidence waver. Baekhyun had told him about Lucas’ disdain for anyone who was not rich or talented enough to ride in the circuits but it was a little hard not to let it affect him when the idiot was standing right before him, looking so very punchable.

“A Kim. Related to Kim Junmyeon? Kim Jongin? Or maybe it’s Kim Minseok? Haven’t been on the circuit in a while though so he’s becoming irrelevant.”

“None of them. I’m just Kim Jongdae. I work at Elyxion stables,” Jongdae said, as confidently as he could.

  
He could feel Baekhyun’s eyes on him and the concern in his gaze was touching but Lucas was nothing he could not handle.

Being a stable hand at the most prestigious stable in Korea had prepared him well for these kinds of entitled rich riders who thought their money or influence would buy them talent.

“ _Work_? You’re a stable hand.”

Lucas laughed as if the very idea amused him and Harley giggled too, though she looked unsure as to what her boyfriend was laughing about.

“Oh dear. That’s so funny. And so like our Baekhyun, isn’t it?”

Baekhyun opened his mouth as if to say something but Jongdae shook his head, making a gesture towards Uncle Dohyun, who had his arms folded across his chest, lips pressed into a thin line.

“Perhaps you ought to be focusing on the other horses, Lucas. Not one that has already been sold.”

Lucas turned to Uncle Dohyun, his lips curled into a smirk.

“How much did he offer? Ten thousand? Can he even afford that? She’s green, isn’t she? I’ll pay you double.”

Uncle Dohyun raised his eyebrows.

“She’s not for sale,” he said again, turning his back on Lucas, “now come along if you want to see the other horses and not waste your time.”

“Triple then.”  
  


Jongdae sucked in a breath, fingers curling into the mare’s mane, anxiety coiling in his belly. Not that he did not trust Uncle Dohyun but thirty thousand for a barely trained, fairly green horse was not an offer most people would turn down.

“Don’t waste your time, Lucas. She’s already sold,” Baekhyun snapped, leaning against the stable door, eyes narrowed.

Uncle Dohyun turned around, raising his eyebrows. He was already at the far end of the stables, standing before one of the stalls.

Lucas shot Baekhyun a look that Jongdae could not decipher and wrapped his arm around Harley’s waist, tugging her close.

“Let’s go, babe. I’ll get that horse, Byun, just to spite you. See if I don’t.”

His statement only made Baekhyun snort as he watched them stalk away, rolling his eyes so far back in his head that Jongdae was mildly afraid they would get stuck.

He walked to the front of the stable, reaching over to pet Baekhyun’s hair.

“So that’s the ex-boyfriend, huh?”

Baekhyun scrunched up his nose, shaking his head.

“I had such terrible taste in men. He’s nowhere near as pretty as you are.”

Jongdae raised his eyebrows and poked his shoulder gently, smiling to himself when Baekhyun let himself into the stall, the mare snorting and snuffling at him before turning back to her hay net.

He went back to his grooming, a little more assured now that the mare was not going anywhere.

Baekhyun picked up the mane comb, beginning to work the knots out of the mare’s tail as Jongdae finished up on her coat, brushing low over her withers.

“You were so brave,” Baekhyun said softly, when Jongdae reached for the body brush, the mare whickering as he started over her back again, brushing gently to remove whatever dust or hair that was left on the surface.

He looked up, shaking his head.

“I’d like to think we’re a little more secure in our relationship than he was when he was with you,” he replied, Baekhyun’s answering smile sending warmth blooming in his chest.

“That’s character development right there,” Baekhyun grinned, yelping when Jongdae mimed throwing his brush in his face.

They left the ranch quickly, Baekhyun dropping his uncle a text to tell him that they were leaving so that they could avoid any more encounters with Lucas.

-

“Is this your dream vacation yet?” Jongdae blinked, looking up to see Baekhyun standing over him, blocking out the sun.

He scooted up on his lounge chair, reaching for his drink that Baekhyun was holding.

“Did I wake you?” Baekhyun asked teasingly, plopping into the chair next to him, sipping his mojito.

He looked delectable, dressed in just his red speedo shorts that Jongdae had laughed at when he had seen them, resulting in a water fight in the pool.

Baekhyun had taken them to a cabana, insisting that they deserved a break from riding but Jongdae really wanted to see the mare again.

So they made a compromise.

They would go to the cabana and the spa in the morning and to the ranch in the evening, when it had cooled down so that Jongdae could work with the mare a little more.

Uncle Dohyun had texted to say that he thought she was more ready than he thought and asked if they would like to try putting on a proper saddle instead of just the saddle pad and Jongdae was practically bursting at the seams with excitement.

“Well. It’s pretty close,” Jongdae admitted with a grin, taking a sip of his drink, a Long Island iced tea.

“Except you need horses to have a perfect vacation.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and Jongdae laughed, stretching out on his chair.

“Junmyeon hyung looks like he’s doing fine without them though,” he commented, turning his phone over so that Baekhyun could see the photo that Junmyeon had posted of him standing at the top of some rocky cliffs, face turned to the sky.

“Chanyeol must be salivating over these,” Baekhyun laughed, pointing to the heart eye emojis that Chanyeol had commented beneath the photo.

“I don’t blame him,” Jongdae said, grinning when Baekhyun’s lips twisted and he punched him in the shoulder. “He looks pretty.”

“Yah, Kim Jongdae,” Baekhyun pouted, turning his head away when Jongdae laughed, reaching out to lace their fingers together.

“I’m not getting in there though,” Jongdae pretended to muse, “Chanyeol is fighting with a lot of people. Half the stables wants in with Junmyeon. So I think I’ll settle for you.”

“Yah!”

Jongdae burst out laughing, leaping up from his seat to run for his life when Baekhyun jumped up, abandoning their drinks.

He dove into the pool, still laughing and got a lungful of water for his efforts.

With strong strokes, he swam to the other side of the pool, hacking up water even as Baekhyun swam to him, looping his arms around Jongdae’s waist to shove him under the water.

“I’m going to drown you,” he growled playfully and Jongdae writhed about, stabbing him hard in his stomach with his elbow so that he could come up for air.

“I’m joking,” Jongdae gasped, still coughing up water while he laugh, trying to escape from Baekhyun’s grip.

He managed to slip free, catching Baekhyun’s arm in one hand.

Swiftly, he twisted round, pinning Baekhyun’s arm against his back.

“Ow!” Baekhyun gasped, squirming when Jongdae managed to get an arm around his waist, pulling him flush to his chest, “Jongdae, what-.”

“Looks like someone needs to work on their upper body strength,” Jongdae purred, pulling Baekhyun’s arm a little higher just to hear him squeak and rise onto his tiptoes to alleviate the strain on his arm.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun whimpered, tapping his thigh weakly, “Jongdae, if you don’t let go, I’m going to-.”

If Jongdae put his knee between Baekhyun’s legs, he would be able to feel his growing hard on.

“Did you pop a boner?” Jongdae asked teasingly when he released Baekhyun, his boyfriend’s cheekbones so flushed that he was positive that it was not from the alcohol.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Kim Jongdae,” Baekhyun gasped, ducking his head.

He rubbed at his sore arm, chewing his lower lip.

Jongdae laughed, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s middle to pull him close, smirking to himself as he took in Baekhyun’s heated cheeks and dilated pupils.

“That’ll teach you not to mess with me,” Jongdae murmured, pressing their lips together.

He swiped his tongue over Baekhyun’s lower lip and could practically feel his stiffy twitch in his tiny speedo against his thigh.

Baekhyun gasped into his mouth, hands wrapping around his ribcage to pull him closer, hips jerking when Jongdae slid a thigh between his legs.

“No funny business,” Jongdae laughed, pulling away, feeling drunk on power when Baekhyun keened, his lashes fluttering.

“I hate you,” he pouted, pressing the heel of his palm into the bulge in his speedo as if he could force it to go away.

“No, you don’t.”

Jongdae kissed him again, Baekhyun melting into his arms.

“No I don’t,” Baekhyun confirmed against his mouth, running his hands down Jongdae’s biceps.

He seemed deep in thought when they pulled apart.

“What is it?” Jongdae asked, smoothing his damp hair behind his ear. “You’re thinking very loudly.”

“I was just thinking how different you are,” Baekhyun mumbled, tilting his head.

“How did you and… that asshole break up?” Jongdae asked, carefully, “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“He cheated on me,” Baekhyun muttered and Jongdae recoiled, his eyes narrowing.

“That bastard,” he spat angrily.

Baekhyun shrugged, catching his arms.

“It’s over now. I got over it,” he said. “I was stupid enough to fall for him. I probably should have known better.”

“No, you deserve better than that,” Jongdae snapped. Baekhyun was rubbing at his arms, trying to calm him, his lips curved into a smile.

“I have better, Dae. I have you now, as long as you don’t leave me for Junmyeon,” he teased and Jongdae looked at him, shaking his head.

“That doesn’t make me want to punch his lights out any less,” Jongdae grumbled even as Baekhyun tugged him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

When they finally crawled out of the water, all pruny, Jongdae flopped himself down on the lounge chair, sucking down his drink in a big gulp.

“Careful there,” Baekhyun teased as he picked up his phone, “you don’t want to get too drunk when you have to ride later.”

Jongdae stuck his tongue out, slowing down on his drinking anyway.

He was not a lightweight, unlike Baekhyun, who took tiny sips as he checked his messages.

The bright smile on his face twisted and a crease appeared between his brows as if something in his messages had displeased him.

“What’s wrong?” Jongdae asked, reaching over to rub his thumb against the crease between Baekhyun’s brows.

“Uncle just told me that Lucas intends to come and watch you work that mare. He still thinks Uncle might be convinced to sell her.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes and shrugged, trying for nonchalance even though his heart rate was already beginning to pick up.

He was a bundle of nerves by the time the car pulled into the driveway of At Liberty, another too fancy black car already parked there.

“Relax. Just ignore him. He can’t take the horse. He’s also not all that great at eventing. Too rough, uses spurs and a crop,” Baekhyun said softly, rubbing Jongdae’s arm as if he could sense his trepidation.

“I don’t even compete, Baek,” Jongdae muttered as they headed into the stables.

His mare’s ears pricked up when she saw him and Jongdae’s heart settled a little.

He unlatched the gate, stepping inside to greet her.

His heart soared when she put her nose into his hand, leaning against him.

“You’re a good girl,” Jongdae murmured, stroking her velvety nose. He dropped a kiss on her muzzle and reached for the curry comb, settling into his zone as he groomed her.

He was so deep into his grooming that he did not notice Baekhyun returning with his tack, followed by Uncle Dohyun and Lucas.

“Well he certainly fits the role of a stable hand.”

The sneering voice snapped Jongdae out of his thoughts and he turned, finishing up on his mane combing. He slipped the halter over the mare, determinedly ignoring Lucas’ scalding remarks as he led his horse out.

Baekhyun too, ignored his ex-boyfriend, bumping lightly into Jongdae’s shoulder to give him a reassuring smile.

He handed him a bag full of apple bits that Jongdae stuffed into his pockets, reaching over to open the white gate of the paddock.

“Just start her off easy, Jongdae.”

A different horse stood in the pen, loping around aimlessly. It stopped when it noticed them, trotting over to examine Jongdae and the mare.

“That’s Honeybee. Also another of Uncle’s bombproof mares,” Baekhyun said, settling the mare’s tack over the fence.

Jongdae took the halter off of the mare, allowing her to touch noses with Honeybee.

Honeybee was a very pretty bay horse, and a sweet little snip on her nose. She nuzzled at Jongdae as he draped the halter over the fence, patting her absently.

He pulled the saddle pad off the fence, draping it over her back as the palomino mare watched on.

She did not seem very interested in running around, more invested in watching what Jongdae was doing.

Jongdae fed Honeybee a bit of apple, grinning when the mare butted in, trying to get some of the treat for herself. He patted her lightly, draping her own saddle pad over her withers.

She did not even flinch, more interested in the treats coming out of his pockets.

“Good girl!” he praised, ignoring Lucas’ snort from the gate.

The mare crunched on the apple happily, juice spurting all over him.

Jongdae made sure she was watching as he lifted Honeybee’s saddle, sliding it into place. He cinched the girth, climbing onto the fence to mount her.

“I thought you liked taller guys.” He heard Lucas sneer and rolled his eyes, putting his toe in the stirrups and swinging into the saddle. “He’s puny.”

Jongdae was too preoccupied to hear Baekhyun’s reply.

The mare kept close as he nudged Honeybee into a walk, keeping his hands on the pommel of the saddle.

“Just let her get used to the weight of the saddle pad for a while,” Uncle Dohyun said when he passed him at the gate, nodding when Jongdae squeezed his legs, pushing Honeybee into a trot.

It was a lot easier to keep his heels down when he had stirrups to work with.

He dismounted after about four laps around the paddock, feeding Honeybee more apple bits just to keep the mare interested.

“You’re so pretty, you know that?” he cooed when the mare pushed her nose into his hands, lipping at his fingers.

The mare nosed at the saddle when he picked it up, allowing her to sniff at it.

He set it carefully over her back, slowly allowing her to bear its weight without cinching the girth.

Honeybee started walking when he clicked his tongue, a testament to just how well trained she was and the mare followed, Jongdae holding onto the saddle so that it would not fall.

It amazed him, that she did not try to buck or really throw it off, merely shivering a little as if it were a fly before settling into her walk.

“She must be really taken with you, Dae,” Baekhyun said with a grin.

Jongdae hid his smile, reaching down to try and cinch the girth the tiniest bit.

The reaction was instantaneous.

The mare bucked, twisting and Jongdae barely managed to jump clear before the saddle slid off her back, thudding onto the ground.

“Guess not,” Lucas said scornfully.

The mare lashed her tail, stomping her hooves into the ground, clearly agitated and for a moment, Jongdae was afraid that he had lost all connection with her as he picked up the saddle, setting it back over the fence.

“That’s normal, Dae,” Baekhyun called over the fence, brows furrowed. “Most horses react like that with cinching.”

“I think that’s enough for one day. She needs to cool down. Take her back and groom her. Bond with her again.”

Jongdae nodded, pulling more treats out of his pocket to feed the mare.

“You’re a good girl,” he soothed when she came over, relieved that she did not hate him.

Baekhyun unlatched the gate, entering the paddock to help him put Honeybee away. He swung into her saddle, nodding down at Jongdae.

“You did good,” he smiled as Jongdae looped the halter over his mare’s head. “The girth cinching usually does that to green horses.”

“Or maybe the horse just doesn’t like him,” Lucas put in, falling into step beside Jongdae as he led the mare back to the stables, Baekhyun following behind, reinless atop Honeybee.

“Shut up, Lucas. She adores him,” Baekhyun snapped, “either way, she’s not for sale.”

Lucas snorted.

“What are you buying her for him? You’re buying boyfriends now, Baekhyun? Is that the only way you can keep him? With your money?”

Baekhyun went white and Jongdae’s body stiffened, a snarl ripping out of his throat.

“Don’t you dare talk about him like that, you cheating asshole. He deserved so much better than you.”

“I supposed you’re the better one?” Lucas arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow. His eyes raked up and down Jongdae critically, mocking. “The stable hand who can’t even afford his own horse?”

He was lucky that Uncle Dohyun appeared when he did or Jongdae would have let go of the halter and actually put his fist through his face.

Jongdae was shaking with anger when he led the mare into her stall, Baekhyun ducking in to join him, saying that his Uncle would groom Honeybee.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, resting a hand on Jongdae’s arm.

Jongdae stiffened, pulling the curry comb out of the tack box.

“I should be asking you that,” he muttered.

He was taken completely by surprise when Baekhyun kissed him hard, fingers digging into his arm.

“Don’t listen to him, okay?” Baekhyun murmured against his lips, combing his fingers through his hair, “you’re a hundred, no, a thousand times better than he is.”

Jongdae nodded, eyes fluttering close when Baekhyun kissed him again, reaching around him to pull out the second curry comb.

It was hard not to let Lucas’ words affect him, no matter what Baekhyun said. Jongdae stewed over them on the drive back to the house with Baekhyun snuggled up against his shoulder, half asleep.

His phone buzzed loudly and he pulled it out, eyes widening when he saw the caller id.

“Oh, it’s Junmyeon hyung,” Baekhyun said, turning to look, “what’s he doing calling you?”

Jongdae shrugged, swiping to answer the call.

“Hi, Jongdae!”

The room Junmyeon was in was almost entirely pitch black, save for a small rock lamp glowing from the bedside table.

Junmyeon was tucked into his blankets, as if he was about to go to bed.

“What time is it over there, Hyung?” Baekhyun asked and Junmyeon’s bright eyes turned to him, curving into crescents as he waved.

“Hi Baek! It’s about one am, I think.” He squinted at the screen, as if he was looking for the time. “Yes, one am.”

“Why are you up?” Jongdae asked, amused.

“I realised I haven’t checked in with you in a while! How are the two of you? Behaving? Using protection?” he chuckled at his own joke with Jongdae colouring at the implication immediately.

“Hyung, don’t you start,” Baekhyun said immediately, his ears a little pink. “I should ask what going on between you and Chanyeol.”

Junmyeon shook his head, smiling sweetly.

“Nothing’s going on. We’re just good friends.”

Baekhyun snorted and Jongdae nudged him.

“We’re okay, hyung,” he said quietly.

Damn Junmyeon and his stupid perception. He seemed to be able to sense that Jongdae was not as okay as he said he was.

“You sure? You don’t sound very okay,” Junmyeon asked, soft and gentle.

“Just-It’s dumb,” Jongdae said, hyper aware of Baekhyun beside him.

“It’s my dumb ex. That’s what it is,” Baekhyun muttered and Junmyeon’s brows creased.

“Lucas is back on the island? I thought he was still in Hong Kong.”

“Well not anymore. He’s back and even more of a bastard than ever.”

Junmyeon winced, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, Baek,” he said and Baekhyun shrugged.

“I’m good, hyung. But he’s been real nasty about Jongdae.”

“Oh.” Junmyeon’s eyes narrowed and his calm demeanor threatened to fall apart when Baekhyun filled him in on what had gone down, Jongdae nodding at the appropriate places.

“Jongdae, if he tries you again, send him my way.”

Anyone with eyes could tell that Junmyeon was doing his best not to explode.

Jongdae had learnt from Baekhyun that Junmyeon was _very_ protective of his friends and he had pretty much the entire circuit in the palm of his hand.

“No one messes with my favourite groom.”

Junmyeon’s tone was low and threatening, sending shivers down Jongdae’s spine even though he was not the one it was directed at.

“I’m fine, hyung,” Jongdae laughed. It was sweet how defensive Junmyeon was of him, his eyes softening when he heard Jongdae laugh.

“Wow. I don’t know if I should be jealous or not, Junmyeon hyung,” Baekhyun joked, leaning into the frame.

Junmyeon scoffed.

“I’m not trying to steal your boyfriend. As long as you don’t snatch him from me on show day.”

“I’m not sure I can tempt him away from Stormdancer even if I wanted to.”

It was amusing, listening to the two of them banter playfully, with no real heat to their voices as they talked about EX’act, the show that was coming up, another prestigious show that Jongdae would never ride.

Eventually, Junmyeon’s eyes closed and they persuaded him to go away and sleep.

He did, but not without his parting words.

“Have fun and please use protection!”

Jongdae groaned, dropping his head back onto the seat just as the car pulled up in front of the house, Cyril already at the car door, opening it for him.

“Why are all your friends like this?” he groused as he exited, shooting Cyril a grateful look.

Baekhyun scrambled after him, shaking his head.

“My friends? They’re your friends too, Dae. I guess they’re just very invested in us?”

His tone lifted, Jongdae turning to look at him curiously, reaching to wrap his arm around his waist.

“Does it bother you?” he asked gently and Baekhyun shook his head vehemently, leaning into his side and burrowing his face into the crook of his neck.

“I was going to ask you that,” Baekhyun mumbled.

Jongdae dropped his head, pressing a kiss against his nose and smiled, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair.

“I’m good, Baek. I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to get into a relationship with you.”

“And you don’t regret it?”

Baekhyun laced their fingers together, swinging their linked hands back and forth as they sat down at the dining table that was already laden with food.

“Would I be here if I did?” Jongdae asked seriously, releasing Baekhyun’s hand to reach for his rice bowl.

“I guess not,” Baekhyun answered and the brilliant smile spread over his face made Jongdae so warm inside.


	2. II

Baekhyun twirling an envelope around in his hands with a frown on his face did not seem like a very auspicious start to the day.

Jongdae sat down anyway, reaching over for the spoon right away to ladle fruit into his bowl.

“What’s that?” he asked, spearing a bit of pineapple on his fork.

“An invitation. Actually two invitations to a yacht party, thrown by a Kim Namjoon. He heard I was back on the island and coincidentally, he’s back too.”

“Isn’t he a polo player?” Jongdae asked, confused by how Baekhyun even knew so many people.

“Part time. He does eventing some times. We met at All Stars. He’s a very nice guy but…” Baekhyun flicked the invitation card into air. “I know for sure he invited Lucas and his bitch.”

“So it’s a rich people party,” Jongdae said, “I’ll steer clear then.”

Baekhyun frowned, shaking his head.

“He heard about my new boyfriend and the second invitation is for you. He even put your name on and everything. Gossip spreads fast in the riding world.”

Jongdae was losing his appetite by the minute. He did not want to attend a stuffy party, in nice clothes and mingle with people who would look down on him just because he did not have the money to buy a fancy horse.

“I don’t really have a suit or anything, Baek,” he said, poking at his pineapple listlessly.

“I could get Cyril to get you one,” Baekhyun offered but he must have read Jongdae’s expression as he backtracked quickly. “Or I could just go on my own. Namjoon will understand. Actually he won’t, but I’ll say you’re sick or something.”

“You really want to attend this?” Jongdae raised his eyebrows and Baekhyun slumped in his seat.

“I have to attend, Dae. It would be an insult not to. And then there’d be more gossip and drama and frankly, I’d rather not have that in my life right now.”

He straightened, setting the invitation on the table.

It gleamed, printed on cream coloured cardstock and gold lettering, with the blood red seal almost foreboding.

“But you don’t have to attend. You’re not a part of this circle and to be frank, I’d like to not drag you into the toxic world of rich people as you say. This vacation is supposed to be for you to relax anyway.” Baekhyun ducked down, pressing a kiss against Jongdae’s lips and ruffled his hair. “I’ll just pop by and come back straight away, okay? We can watch those trashy chick flicks that you like so much.”

“Where are you going?” Jongdae asked when he made to leave, his breakfast completely untouched.

“I have to get a suit for tonight.”

“Baekhyun, wait.”

Baekhyun stopped in the entryway, cocking his head.

“I’ll eat my breakfast when I get back, Dae. You don’t have to-.”

“I’ll go with you,” Jongdae said, walking over to grab his hand. He intertwined their fingers, smiling at the look of relief that crossed Baekhyun’s face. “You hate going to these things alone.”

“Are you sure? I really would just be there for an hour or so and get a boat to take me back.”

“Yes. We’re in this together, remember? I just told you last night I knew what I was getting into. If being with you means I have to attend stuffy parties and mingle with snobby rich people, I’ll do it.”

Baekhyun huffed, wrapping his arm around Jongdae’s waist to pull him close.

“Thank you,” he murmured into Jongdae’s shoulder, “We’ll be quick, I promise.”

The only upside about agreeing to go to the party was seeing Baekhyun in a suit.

His blazer clung to his shoulders and fitted so nicely against his body, showing off the curves so well that Jongdae almost wanted to lock the doors and just keep him at home.

“You look good,” he said, his eyes raking up and down Baekhyun’s figure, his hands itching to touch.

Baekhyun grinned, tossing back his hair shamelessly.

“I always look good but thank you.”

He took a good look at Jongdae, still dressed only in his white undershirt and his eyes bulged a little.

Jongdae laughed when Baekhyun reached over, curving his hands around Jongdae’s biceps, feeling him up and down.

“Can we just stay here? There are a lot of better things we could do with you looking so good in just a white button down,” Baekhyun murmured and Jongdae had to pry him off, shaking his head with a smile.

“You mean taking it off?” he asked, lips curling up when Baekhyun nodded vehemently, fingers digging into Jongdae’s biceps.

“I’d very much like to take this off,” he said, connecting their lips in a heated kiss.

Jongdae was grateful that he had much more self-control than Baekhyun did or they would never leave the house that night.

He pushed him away, ignoring Baekhyun’s indignant whining as he shrugged on his blazer, pulling Baekhyun closer with a tight grip on his shirt.

“Behave,” he reprimanded as he straightened Baekhyun’s jacket, his boyfriend latching onto his arm with a whine.

His nerves were bubbling in the pit of his belly when they got into the car, Baekhyun already distracted by his phone. It was worse than when Lucas had come to see him work with the horse because everyone present at the party would likely already know who he was and how out of league he was.

Still, he tried to maintain a neutral expression when Baekhyun cuddled up to him.

“You’re nervous.”

A hand landed on his jiggling thigh and he turned to his head to see Baekhyun smiling at him fondly.

“Yeah. I’m going to feel like a fraud.”

“You’re not a fraud, Dae. You’re better than the rest of us already because you don’t need money to prove your worth,” Baekhyun said, rubbing his thigh soothingly, kissing his cheek.

Jongdae scoffed. “That’s not what they’re going to care about though, Baek.”

Baekhyun looked at him worriedly, squeezing his thigh and reaching over to lace their fingers together.

“You know you really don’t have to. I can have the chauffeur drive you around town while I mingle. I’ll be an hour, two, tops.”

“In this suit?” Jongdae looked down at what he was wearing and laughed.

“I brought your clothes, Dae. Just in case. You’re not obligated to come with me, you know.”

Baekhyun set a bag in Jongdae’s lap and a rush of warmth bloomed in Jongdae’s chest when he looked in Baekhyun’s eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. 

“It’s okay. I said I’d do it. Who’s going to entertain you otherwise?” he said, nudging him and Baekhyun smiled, rubbing his leg.

“I won’t leave your side,” he murmured, leaning his head against Jongdae’s shoulder, “promise.”

The party was already in full swing by the time they boarded the yacht, full of bright lights and loud music, people milling all around the place with wineglasses clutched in their hands.

Jongdae could feel their stares, hear their whispers when he boarded with Baekhyun at his side, their hands laced tightly together.

They could tell at once that he did not belong there, in their world of glitter and glamour.

But Baekhyun squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Ignore them,” he murmured as he navigated around the people with ease, smiling and nodding whenever someone waved, “we just need to find the host, get a drink and some food, mingle for a bit before we can go.”

He straightened when a tall man strode through the crowd, eyes alight.

“Baekhyun hyung!”

“Joon!”

Baekhyun’s hand unraveled from Jongdae and he flung his arms around the blonde man, hugging him tightly.

“Wow, I haven’t seen you in ages, jeez. Love the hair!” Namjoon grinned. His gaze flicked over to Jongdae and he smiled, bigger this time. “And you must be Jongdae? Hello!”

Jongdae smiled awkwardly, extending his hand out, once again shocked when Namjoon hugged him, patting his back heavily.

“Damn he’s pretty. A good catch, hyung,” Namjoon said, chuckling when Jongdae blushed. He spun around, gesturing to the food tables. “Go get some food! Parents brought out the good wine for the night too!”

“We will,” Baekhyun nodded, reaching out to take Jongdae’s hand again, “thanks for inviting us.”

Namjoon flashed them a bright smile, jerking his thumb towards the door.

“I gotta go greet more people but come find me later! We need to catch up!”

He darted away before Baekhyun could reply, bustling over to smile and wave at the small group that had just entered the room.

“He’s very friendly,” Jongdae remarked as Baekhyun led him over to the food table, a little more at ease now.

“Yeah. He’s one of the nice ones. His buddies too, over there.”

Baekhyun pointed to where a group of three men were crowded around a bar, laughing boisterously.

“They mostly keep to themselves. Pretty exclusive, if you ask me.”

Jongdae laughed as he reached for a plate, Baekhyun pouring them both wine.

“Your group _is_ exclusive, Baek. Back at Elyxion. Your friend group is the one that everybody wants in on.”

“But we’re a big group,” Baekhyun argued, nicking one of the hors d'oeuvres that Jongdae had just placed on his plate, “not small like theirs.”

Jongdae shrugged his shoulders, studying the group of young men drinking and laughing with a smile.

“Maybe there’s good in keeping it small,” he said.

They were having a decent time, Baekhyun making small talk whenever someone approached them, introducing Jongdae and just enjoying the food overall but all good things had to come to an end it seemed.

“Oops!”

The splash of red wine was so cold that Jongdae was stunned for a moment, his eyes screwing up to keep the liquid from burning.

Baekhyun gasped and immediately, there was a napkin being pressed into his hand and another onto his face, dabbing the wine off.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”  
  


Jongdae’s blood boiled as he accepted the napkin, viciously scrubbing at his face so that he did not have to look into the smug face that he knew was standing only a few feet away.

“You fucking bastard,” Baekhyun seethed when Jongdae finally opened his eyes, dropping the napkin onto the table.

Lucas was standing in front of their table with Harley, now blonde, looped around his arm. She was laughing hysterically, her face so caked with makeup that she looked like a plastic doll.

The red wine smell was cloyingly sweet, clinging to Jongdae as he straightened, grasping Baekhyun’s arm before he could do anything that he might regret. He looked like he would too.

“It was an accident, Baekhyun. It’s not like I did it deliberately. He really is so short that I couldn’t see him and I tripped,” Lucas said, saccharine sweet, setting his empty wine glass on their table.

Jongdae inhaled, tightening his grip on Baekhyun’s arm.

“Well, watch where you’re going,” he said icily, “they might not be quite so forgiving next time.”

Lucas’ face twisted but Jongdae had enough of his stupid face.

He tugged hard on Baekhyun’s arm.

“I’m going up on deck for some air,” he said, “come with?”

Just to regain some of his lost pride, he yanked off his blazer, draping it over Lucas’ arm before he could react, making sure that the part soaked with red wine came into direct contact with his sleeve.

“What the hell?”

“I don’t need it anymore,” Jongdae said, “you can have it.”

He dragged Baekhyun away before Lucas could react, Baekhyun still fuming as they dodged around the crowd and made their way up to the deck where there were less people gawking.

Thankfully, the wine had made it mostly onto Jongdae’s face and blazer and his white undershirt had only some staining around the collar where the wine had dripped down from Jongdae’s face.

“I’m going to sock that bastard,” Baekhyun muttered and Jongdae shook his head, taking the napkin he still held in his hand.

“Don’t,” he said softly, “it’s not worth it.”

He could feel his face burning from the humiliation but it was mostly quiet anger that boiled through his veins.

Footsteps on the deck made them both look up to see Namjoon and one of his buddies standing before them, armed with more napkins.

“I’m so sorry, hyung,” Namjoon apologised as he handed the napkins over, his friend holding out a brand new blazer for Jongdae, “I didn’t know.”

Jongdae dabbed at the stains, wiping as much of the stickiness off his face as he could before accepting the new blazer. The night was cold with the wind ruffling his hair and he would regret not taking it.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely and Namjoon’s friend nodded, handsome face creasing.

“He shouldn’t have done that. That won’t win him any favours with the others.”

Jongdae shrugged on the blazer as Baekhyun nodded, still wiping his face with the napkins.

“The toilets are over there if you want to wash your face,” Namjoon said kindly and Jongdae exchanged a glance with Baekhyun.

“No, I think. I think we’ve had enough for one night. We don’t want to create any more trouble for you, Joon. You’ve been more than welcoming,” Baekhyun said, looping his arm around Jongdae’s waist.

Namjoon made a face and nodded.

“It’s a shame we didn’t get to catch up. But I’ll call you again, hyung. We can go out for lunch. For what it’s worth,” he paused, as if unsure if he should say what he was thinking, “I think the two of you are perfect for each other.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun replied, lips curving into a tiny smile. He handed the napkins back to his friend and nodded. “I’ll call you for that lunch. You should bring your mates too. It’s been a while.”

Namjoon lit up as he escorted them to the ladder, his friend leaning in close to whisper something before disappearing back into the ballroom.

“I’m so sorry about Lucas, hyung. But I hope you have a great rest of the night!”

The chauffeur seemed incredibly surprised to be called up so early but he asked no questions when Jongdae and Baekhyun slid into the seat.

Jongdae felt sticky gross as Baekhyun reached into the seat pocket in front of him, pulling out a packet of wet wipes.

“Here.” He handed them over and Jongdae nodded his thanks, wiping the gross feeling from his face. “I’m sorry, Dae. I shouldn’t have brought you with me.”

Jongdae looked up, surprised.

“Baek, it’s not your fault your ex is a jealous idiot,” he said, dropping the wet wipe into his lap.

Baekhyun looked absolutely miserable, toying with his phone as Jongdae cosied up to him, laying his head against his shoulder.

“I know, I just wish-.”

“Don’t think about it,” Jongdae said, kissing the column of his neck gently, “I’m okay. At least we got out of there.”

The night was still young when they returned back to the house, Jongdae already shrugging off the new coat before they could even get to the door.

“Hey.” Baekhyun grabbed his hand before they could even open the gate, “there’s a hot tub out back. Do you wanna-?”

He wiggled his eye brows a little, a small smile curving on his lips and Jongdae laughed, nodding eagerly.

There were towels set out neatly by the jacuzzi and bathrobes and all they had to do was to strip down naked.

“I can’t believe we’re skinning dipping in a jacuzzi after your ex tossed a glass of red wine into my face,” Jongdae remarked as he dipped his foot into the warm water.

Baekhyun had turned on the jets and it was so soothing when he slid to sit down on the ledge, the bubbles pummelling at his back. He stretched, groaning as the bubbles worked at his back.

“Well, this is a better use of our night,” he replied, sliding up to sit beside Jongdae.

Jongdae laughed when he tugged him down for a kiss, still tasting of the fancy red wine, his hands moving underwater to curl around Baekhyun’s waist.

“I fully agree,” he murmured, licking over Baekhyun’s lips with a smile.

Baekhyun swung a leg over his lap and he gasped, fingers digging into his hip when he was straddled, pushed back against the jacuzzi’s wall.

“We could have been here all night, making out,” Jongdae teased, running a hand along Baekhyun’s back when he leaned forward.

The unpleasantness of the evening melted away when Baekhyun kissed him again, hungry and desperate.

“I wanted to kiss you so bad after you just draped the jacket over Lucas’ arm,” he panted, squeezing his legs around Jongdae , “you’ve never looked so hot.”

“Rude,” Jongdae murmured against his lips, bracing his hands against Baekhyun’s waist, “so I’m not hot until I’ve been splashed in the face with wine?”

Baekhyun whined and burrowed his face into the crook of Jongdae’s neck.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

Jongdae hummed, sliding his hand a little lower to cup Baekhyun’s perk little bottom.

“What did you mean then?” he teased, pulling his cheeks apart just to hear Baekhyun gasp, nails digging into his shoulders.

“You’re- oh! Jongdae!” Baekhyun squirmed and Jongdae could feel his cock stiffening, pressed up against his abs when he dipped his finger experimentally past his rim.

“I’m what?” Jongdae might be a little cruel, teasing Baekhyun when he had no intention of letting it lead to anything more than a heavy make out session but he figured Baekhyun deserved it. He was the reason Jongdae went to the party after all.

Baekhyun whimpered, his hips jerking towards Jongdae’s fingers and Jongdae moved his hand away, drawing a cry of protest.

“You’re hot all the time,” he murmured, “especially when you’re carrying those feed buckets- shit!”

Jongdae laughed at his face, scrunched with pleasure as he traced his rim, Baekhyun grinding down into his lap.

“You like it when I carry all those buckets?” he asked, catching Baekhyun’s lips.

He relished his low moan, wrapping one hand around Baekhyun’s thigh, trailing his fingers up until Baekhyun shuddered.

“I like it,” Baekhyun groaned into his mouth, nails digging so hard into Jongdae’s shoulder that it hurt, pinpricks of pain travelling through the flesh.

“Is that why you never offer to help?” Jongdae breathed into his ear, dropping his head down to mouth at Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Baekhyun shivered when he blew a puff of air at his sensitive neck, clinging on to him for dear life.

Jongdae thumbed at his furled entrance once more, just to hear him moan, grinning when all he could do was shift his hips.

“Dae- ah- wait- fuck!”

Jongdae burst out laughing when Baekhyun resurfaced, his hair flattened to his forehead. He curled into himself, giggling, very proud of himself.

“Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun whined, wading over to sit next to him. “Was that your plan all along?”

He pouted, nuzzling into Jongdae’s shoulder like a pitiful puppy.

“We can’t do anything here, Baek.” Jongdae turned over, kissing the tip of his nose. “We don’t have anything either.”

“We can still make out,” Baekhyun said hopefully, pressing kisses against his bare shoulder. He clamped his teeth down onto a patch of skin and Jongdae winced.

He let him be, allowing him to suck a purplish mark into his skin.

“Aren’t you possessive,” he commented, twisting to get a good look at the hickey when Baekhyun pulled away, mouthing at his bicep.

“I want you to fuck me in this hot tub one day,” Baekhyun murmured and Jongdae choked, his eyes widening.

“Baekhyun!”

“What? That’s a very reasonable thing to say when you have your hot boyfriend sitting in a hot tub with you.” Baekhyun stuck out his tongue and Jongdae burst into laughter, swinging around to kiss him silly.

The kiss became heated very quickly, no pun intended, Baekhyun’s hands roving all over Jongdae’s body, trailing from his waist to his thighs.

Jongdae swore when a delicate hand wrapped around his half hard cock, Baekhyun toying with him as he slid his tongue into his mouth.

“Mmm, Jongdae,” Baekhyun moaned, his hand gliding up and down Jongdae’s shaft.

Jongdae caught hold of his hand, shuddering when Baekhyun’s gaze turned mischievous as he thumbed over the head of Jongdae’s cock.

Jongdae gurgled with shock when Baekhyun slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling his loud moan.

“You’re so loud, Dae,” he giggled, rising to perch himself on Jongdae’s legs.

Jongdae squirmed, dropping his head back as Baekhyun began to work him over, stroking him up and down, one hand still pressed over his mouth.

His legs jerked erratically and he shrieked in pain and pleasure when Baekhyun dug a nail into his slit, his lips curling with delight.

“Shhh,” he admonished and Jongdae could only whimper, his hands going up to grasp at Baekhyun’s hips, shuddering when he fondled his balls harshly.

“Do you think I could suck you off underwater?” Baekhyun asked, as if he was asking about the weather.

Jongdae’s eyes widened and he keened against Baekhyun’s hand, fingers digging into flesh.

“Baek- fuck- what the fuck!” he gasped when Baekhyun ducked beneath the water’s surface, closing his lips around his hard cock.

Jongdae squeezed his hands into fists and tried not scream when Baekhyun jerked up, panting and coughing.

“Nope,” he grinned, “still gonna make you cum though.”

Jongdae mumbled a protest when he clapped his wet hand back over his mouth, curling his other hand around his cock.

Pleasure coiled in his belly as he writhed, hips jerking upwards in Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun had started back up again, stroking him in long strokes until Jongdae was gasping, moans muffled in his hand.

“I like you like this,” Baekhyun purred, yelping when Jongdae curved his hands around his thighs, raking thin lines into his skin.

The jets were still going, pounding against his back rhythmically as Baekhyun jerked him off, every pull sending pleasure shooting through Jongdae’s body.

“Ummph-,” he grunted against Baekhyun’s hand, trying to warn him as his pleasure crested to a peak.

Jongdae threw back his head, body shuddering and jerking erratically as he came hard, white ropes of cum spilling over Baekhyun’s hand and into the water.

“Fuck. That was hot.”

He squirmed when Baekhyun did not release him immediately, his hand still working him.

“Baek- Baek, stop,” he gasped, batting at Baekhyun’s hand, his legs trembling.

Baekhyun laughed, giving him one more pull before releasing him, Jongdae practically collapsing against the side of the tub.

“You- you’re still hard,” Jongdae mumbled, spent. He gestured to Baekhyun but to his surprise, Baekhyun moved away, shaking his head.

“I’m good. I can take care of myself. Just-. The lube is in the drawer beside your bed.”

He wiggled his eyebrows and Jongdae laughed tiredly.

“I don’t think I can go another round, Baek. Lemme jerk you off or something.”

Baekhyun pouted but he did not seem too disappointed, settling into the ledge beside Jongdae.

“We should probably get out anyway. My hands are all pruny,” he said, nuzzling into Jongdae’s neck.

Jongdae dropped a kiss on his nose and rose out of the water, grimacing.

“God, I feel gross,” he said even as Baekhyun clung to him, snatching up the nearest towel to wrap them both up.

“Shower and then bed,” Baekhyun mumbled as they stumbled through the dark house, butt naked.

It was a miracle that they did not wake anyone up at all.

Jongdae was half asleep by the time Baekhyun crawled into his bed, all soft and pliant, murmuring something about not wanting to sleep alone.

“You took a long shower,” he said groggily, lifting his covers for Baekhyun to slide under.

Baekhyun hummed, nestling as close as he could.

They were both asleep before he could get a proper answer out of Baekhyun.

The next few days were almost repetitive.

Get out of bed, eat breakfast, go to the ranch and work with the mare. Then they would go for lunch in a nice restaurant in town or Baekhyun would have some activity scheduled for the both of them.

If there was nothing to do, they lazed around the house, watching movies, getting fat off caramel drizzled popcorn and soda that Cyril bought for them from the supermarket.

Jongdae got to meet Namjoon properly, along with his friends, Seokjin and Hoseok, at a fine dining restaurant.

They dressed down, in Bermudas and sandals and spent an afternoon splashing about at a country club that Seokjin’s father owned, drinking tropical cocktails and eating bar food.

The country club had horses on premise and Seokjin allowed them ride, beautiful Thoroughbreds with shiny coats and perfect conformation.

“These are mostly race horses no?” Baekhyun asked as he mounted a beautiful grey stallion that tossed its head and stamped its hooves impatiently.

“Not really, no. The real race horses are in the other stable. Dad wouldn’t let me ride them if he used them for real races. There’s a weight limit on how much they should carry and they’re so carefully trained,” Seokjin answered, trotting away on his own bay gelding, Aslan.

They rode around the race tracks before leaving to go on a short hack into the neighbouring trails.

“You should go swimming with horses,” Hoseok said before they left, hot and sweaty. He grinned, throwing an arm around Namjoon as they walked out of the stables. “It’ll be the most fun you have. Hyung, you should take him.”

“Oh, we will,” Baekhyun said as he leaned into Jongdae’s side, grinning.

They did, one very hot afternoon.

Uncle Dohyun gave them permission to take Jigsaw and Honeybee down to the beach and Jongdae was overjoyed when he went with them, taking the palomino mare with him.

She was fully tacked and not ready to be let into the water yet. In fact there was a very real chance that she would not learn to swim before they had to go but Uncle Dohyun promise that by the time she was flown over to them, she would know how to swim.

Jigsaw and Honeybee were both experienced swimmers and it was nothing like Jongdae ever imagined when Baekhyun went in first, riding bareback atop Honeybee, with only a halter and a lead rope.

The water splashed up into the air as he rode, slipping off the mare’s back when she began to swim.

Jongdae urged Jigsaw into the water, the gelding going willingly.

“It’s fun, isn’t!” Baekhyun called, paddling furiously to keep up with his horse. Jongdae grinned back at him, giving him a thumbs up before he felt Jigsaw start to kick.

He slid off his back, only holding onto the lead rope as he swam, following the gelding around. Jigsaw was having the time of his life, snorting happily as he swam in a semi-circle before Jongdae guided him back onto the shore.

The palomino mare was pawing at the water’s edge when he stepped out of the waves, bright eyes curious.

They watched Jigsaw flop down onto the sand, rolling in the shallows before standing upright, grunting.

“He’s having so much fun, that old boy,” Uncle Dohyun said as Jigsaw trotted over to them, touching noses with the mare. “Have you thought of what you’re going to name this girl?”

He patted the mare for emphasis and Jongdae blinked.

“She’ll be Baekhyun’s horse. He’ll name her when he get the papers.”

The look in Uncle Dohyun’s eyes surprised him but he said nothing, calling out to Baekhyun instead.

“Yah, Hyunnie. Honey needs a break. You need to guide her out or she’ll never leave!”

Baekhyun laughed and Jongdae watched as he expertly guided the mare into shallow water where he could mount her and ride out of the waves, water cascading off the both of them.

The palomino mare snorted, trotting over to nose at Honeybee curiously, butting her muzzle into Baekhyun before stepping away and sneezing.

“Aww, she’s so cute,” Baekhyun cooed, stroking her golden ears.

They had really worked hard on her, getting her used to be saddled and carrying a rider. Perhaps because she had been half broken when they got her, she caught on to everything far more quickly than most horses that Uncle Dohyun said he had worked with.

Jongdae’s presence made a difference, though, Uncle Dohyun had said. If the horse liked its rider, it would be far more willing to perform and it was clear that the mare adored Jongdae.

If he was in the pen, she wanted nothing more than to stand close to him, have his hand on her nose, her shoulder.

When he had finally gotten on her the first time, Jongdae thought he might have actually cried real tears of joy. She always put her head over the door whenever she heard Jongdae’s voice and looked so sad when they had to leave her.

Because she was to be Baekhyun’s horse, they had to get her to love Baekhyun as well, but there was a clear distinction between the way she treated Baekhyun and Jongdae.

“I didn’t realise a horse could fall in love at first sight,” Uncle Joon commented when he left the house to watch them work the mare. To be precise, he was watching Jongdae work the mare.

They reinforced their bond, Jongdae sending her away from him on a lunge line again and again and then turning his back on her to wait for her to go to him.

“Well this one did,” Uncle Dohyun replied. Jongdae looked up from where he was stroking the mare’s nose to give him a thumbs up, pressing a kiss against the side of the mare’s muzzle. She snorted at him, bumping at his head gently.

Jongdae relished every moment he got to spend with her, both alone and with Baekhyun. She bonded well with Baekhyun too, when he got into the pen with her.

He busied himself with the other horses while Baekhyun had his time with her, listening to her pleased whiskers and sounds while Baekhyun groomed her, with a smile on his face.

“This one’s going to be spoiled,” Uncle Dohyun said when they returned the mare to her stall together, Baekhyun sitting in the saddle and Jongdae on foot by her head, talking sweet nothings to her.

“She’s a princess,” Baekhyun commented, grinning as he dismounted, reaching over to pat her shoulder. “She should be named after one.”

“Diana,” Jongdae said absently as he was leading the mare into the stall. “You could name her Diana.”

“If you want that, I’ll write it on her papers,” Baekhyun replied and Jongdae looked up too quickly.

“You’re supposed to name her, Baek. There’s no rush.”

Baekhyun shrugged.

“You’re good with names. I’d listen to you.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes, smiling as he untacked the mare, the horse lipping at her hay net insistently before turning around to look at him as if to say, “fill this up!”

“We’ll talk about it.”

-

“It’s almost our last day here,” Baekhyun murmured and Jongdae turned, squeezing his hand .

They were up early, perched on a rock on the beach to watch the sunrise.

The wind was blowing hard and he was glad that he had brought a cardigan for it was cold and also the perfect excuse to snuggle up against Baekhyun, leeching the extra warmth.

“Back to reality we go,” Jongdae said, smiling when Baekhyun wrinkled his nose, resting his head on his shoulder, his silver hair splaying out.

“I’d much rather stay here with you,” he replied, “just have a ranch of our own, raise horses and watch the sunrise every morning.”

He turned his head and the sincerity in his eyes made Jongdae’s heart stutter, butterflies fluttering about in his stomach.

“You’d want to do that with me?” he asked, raising a hand to stroke Baekhyun’s bangs away from his face, dropping a kiss onto his head.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Baekhyun sat up, scooting closer, his arm wrapping around Jongdae’s waist, “Jongdae, you’re the only one that I’ve ever been able to see a future with.”

Jongdae tucked a stray lock of silver hair behind Baekhyun’s ear and dipped down to kiss him properly, thumbing at his cheekbone as warmth bloomed in his chest.

“I could say the same about you,” he murmured against his lips, smiling when he felt rather than heard Baekhyun’s sigh.

“Maybe someday.”

Jongdae hummed in reply, draping his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“M’cold,” Baekhyun mumbled, moving as close as he could.

Jongdae rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue at him, drawing him almost into his lap.

“I told you to take your jacket,” he chided when Baekhyun burrowed his face into his neck, kissing the top of his head before turning back to stare at the horizon.

The sun was just rising above the sea, golden rays spilling out into the world. Clouds turned orange, reflecting into the water. Jongdae smiled to himself when Baekhyun cuddled into him, lacing their hands together.

“There’s Father’s sailboat,” Baekhyn murmured sleepily, pointing out to the sea. “We’ll go on it later.”

Later turned out to be much later. They spent the morning curled up in bed, lazily kissing and slipping in and out of dreamland.

It was nice to have a lazy day after so many days of just going places and swimming and riding. Jongdae was sore all over, in places that had not been sore since the last time he took a riding lesson.

Uncle Dohyun was an excellent teacher and even though Jongdae was not planning on competing any time soon, he could feel that his riding had improved by heaps and bounds, just from the amount of liberty training he had done on this vacation.

He turned over, groaning when Baekhyun dug his fingers into a particularly tight knot in his shoulders.

“You need to ride more often, old man,” Baekhyun teased as he worked the knot out, pressing his knuckles into the muscle.

“If I had the money and the time, I would,” Jongdae grumbled, a low moan falling from his lips when Baekhyun dug his fist into his lower back. He arched, gasping when Baekhyun rubbed hard, the tension bleeding out of his shoulders as the knot loosened.

“Well you will now, when we get back,” Baekhyun said triumphantly, rolling off to boop Jongdae’s nose. Jongdae wrinkled his nose at him, sticking out his tongue.

“Are you seriously going to pay me to ride that mare?” he asked, nuzzling closer.

“I’m not paying you. My dad is,” Baekhyun grinned, rubbing their noses together. “He approves of you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I know,” Jongdae said, scooting closer, “at least one of you has a supportive parent.”

He had received a text from Yixing, surprisingly, asking him to work Starfire when he got back. When Jongdae had asked him where he was, Yixing said something about a hijacked vacation and Yifan, which Baekhyun confirmed after showing him Yifan’s private Instagram, full of photos of Yixing.

“Hey, Yixing’s parents are great too.” Baekhyun nudged him hard and Jongdae swung a leg over him, rolling over to sit on him.

“They are,” he confirmed, “so are mine.”

Baekhyun made a face.

“Your dad is scary,” he commented and Jongdae could not help but agree.

“He is but only because he thinks you’re some millionaire playboy who’s going to break my heart.”

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped open, offended.

“Millionaire playboy? I’ve never broken a heart in my life!”

Jongdae laughed, gently closing Baekhyun’s mouth for him.

“I’m sure you haven’t,” he said, leaning down to kiss him. “You’re the most perfect guy in existence.”  
  


Baekhyun rolled his eyes, poking at Jongdae’s abs. “Now you’re just making fun of me.”

Jongdae’s eyes twinkled as he climbed out of bed, wandering over to grab his towel.

“Get out of bed now, lazy ass. You were the one who booked that snorkelling experience and the car will be here to pick us up soon.”

The sun was shining when they stepped onto the sail boat, greeted by a very enthusiastic sailor who shook both their hands and commented about how much Baekhyun looked like his father.

“I hope you can swim, Jongdae,” Antonio, the sailor said, grinning as he handed them their wetsuits and snorkelling gear.

“I can,” Jongdae replied.

It was warm in the water when they stepped off the boat, plunging into the sea. Jongdae needed a few tries to get used to the fins before he could get it right but when he did, he was in awe of the marine life that he could see beneath him.

The water was crystal clear as they swam, Jongdae sticking close to the surface while Baekhyun dived in deeper to get closer.

A school of yellow sunfish swam past Jongdae’s face when he stuck his head back into the water, pecking at the orange anemones.

He could see Baekhyun a short distance away, peering into a rock crevice.

Baekhyun looked up, blowing bubbles through his snorkel and waved, pointing at the rocks.

Curious, Jongdae swam over clumsily, bubbling through the pipe of his snorkel. He kicked, feeling the water under his fins.

Baekhyun’s hand closed around his wrist, pulling him close enough for him to see the octopus nestled deep into the crevice.

Jongdae grinned around the snorkel mask, giving him a thumbs up before swimming up to the surface as slowly as he could. He did not want to disturb the wildlife.

They spent almost an hour and a half in and out of the water, Antonio pulling them back into the boat whenever they got tired of one spot.

They sailed from one snorkeling spot to another until they arrived at some beach resort that Baekhyun’s father had a membership at.

Jongdae had no idea how the resort allowed them entry when they were both in wetsuits but they did, the staff bringing them towels and dry clothes to change.

“Do you want a drink?” Baekhyun asked when they were both dressed in flip flops and Bermudas, ruffling his hair with a grin.

Jongdae nodded, ordering a lime mojito while Baekhyun got a tequila sunrise, so aptly named for its rich reddish orange colour.

They spread out on the beach chairs, watching the waves sweep in and out while waiting for the servers to arrive with their drinks.

“Yah, Baekhyun!” Jongdae yelped. He had been napping very soundly when a warm body cuddled up to him without a warning.

“Isn’t it nice?” Baekhyun asked, ignoring Jongdae’s squawk. He squished his way in beside Jongdae on his chair, his phone raised in the air, the camera app already open. “Say cheese.”

Jongdae lolled his head over onto Baekhyun’s shoulder, smiling sleepily into the camera.

“Well, if it isn’t Baekhyun and his stable boy again.”

The wonderful moment was broken the moment the voice cut through the air, Jongdae stiffening at once. His fingers clenched into a fist as Baekhyun sat up, face twisted into an expression of annoyance.

Why the hell did they have such terrible luck to bump into that bastard again?

“Next time I’m bring holy water to keep that demon away,” Baekhyun grumbled lowly into his ear as the speaker came into view, Lucas’ face twisted into an ugly sneer at the sight of the two of them cuddled up together.

Jongdae barely managed to swallow down his laughter, sitting up.

“Jealous, Lucas?” Baekhyun snarked when Lucas rolled his eyes at them, a girl on either side of him. Neither of them was Harley.

Jongdae wondered if his girlfriend knew that he was even here, picking up girls while they were together.

“Hardly likely. A stable hand really? You should have picked up a son of a judge at EX’ACT, maybe they’d get you into the finals,” Lucas sneered, his hand hanging loosely off one of the girl’s shoulder.

Jongdae growled under his breath but Baekhyun was hardly perturbed.

“Say that when you’ve actually beaten me at EX’ACT,” he smiled crookedly, dropping his head onto Jongdae’s shoulder.

His arm wound around Jongdae’s waist securely, Jongdae leaning into his side.

Lucas’ eyes narrowed.

“Just you wait, Byun Baekhyun. I’ll win EX’ACT and make you eat your words.”

Baekhyun shrugged at him while Jongdae did his best not to laugh out loud.

Kim Minseok from Elyxion had won EX’ACT champion for three years running until a knee injury put him out for god knows how long. No one else had even come close to his level of his riding.

He had competed worldwide with his partner, a Chinese rider called Luhan, who had won the Prussian and numerous other major showjumping events.

Even Junmyeon who had won the Exordium twice and EX’ACT once admitted that Exordium had been his lucky shot because Minseok had pulled out for fear of injuring his horse.

Jongdae had only ever seen Kim Minseok ride on TV and that man was a master at all three events. It was a shame that he was out for so long, both because of his injury and his horse’s injury.

“Unless you somehow magically form a bond with your horse that’s as unbreakable as Junmyeon hyung and Stormdancer, that’s impossible. But good luck,” Baekhyun scoffed, turning away.

The servers arrived at exactly the right time, bearing their cocktails along with honeyed chicken wings that had Jongdae’s mouth watering at the smell.

He had tuned out of Baekhyun and Lucas’s conversation, more interested in the food than the riders’ trash talking.

Jongdae plucked up a wing, pulling the meat off the bones lazily. He turned over so that he was flat on his back, squishing poor Baekhyun almost off the edge of his lounge chair so that he could soak up the sun. It was more entertaining than listening to Lucas try and talk Baekhyun down.

“-I’m sure Harley will be very interested in what you’re doing right now.” Baekhyun’s words filtered into his mind, scathing and Jongdae blinked, tilting his head vaguely so that he could see his boyfriend sit up, phone in hand.

Lucas stiffened, his jaw working.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he threatened, his body tense. Jongdae studied him with mild interest. Could he actually be serious over that simpering brunette?

“What’s the matter? It’s not like you haven’t had scandals before,” Baekhyun replied, typing away on his phone. Jongdae looked over and stifled a smile.

Baekhyun was only typing out gibberish into a text message to Chanyeol. If he actually hit send, Chanyeol would just be entirely confused.

Lucas’ face darkened. The two girls on his arms released him with a sniff, slipping away before he could call them back. Jongdae hid a smile behind his chicken wing, completely ignoring Baekhyun when he shoved at him to make space.

“Go away, Lucas. You’re ruining my view,” Baekhyun said, flapping a hand at him. He reached over Jongdae, picking up his drink before taking a long sip.

When Lucas did not move, he waved his drink threateningly at him.

“Alcohol in the face isn’t pleasant, Lucas. Move before I make you.”

Lucas’ expression twisted but he did leave then, shooting scathing looks behind him.

“You’re such an asshole,” Jongdae commented, smiling as he dropped his chicken bones onto the tray. Baekhyun leaned over, stealing a kiss from his lips before he could respond, grinning.

“He’s the asshole,” he replied, swinging a leg over to straddle Jongdae’s waist. Jongdae rolled his eyes at him, running a honey covered hand along Baekhyun’s bare thigh just to see him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

They stayed at the resort for the rest of the afternoon, Jongdae actually falling asleep on the lounge chair before Baekhyun woke him up to drag him into the ocean.

The water was warm when they waded in, Jongdae revelling in Baekhyun’s yelps when he splashed him hard, retaliating by dragging Jongdae all the way into the waves. Jongdae yanked him down on top of him. His lips tasted like the sea and his tequila when he kissed him, still laughing.

“Damnit, Jongdae!” Baekhyun gasped when he rolled off him and Jongdae could finally get up. His hair was soaked and sticking to his head when he sat up, his shorts full of sand.

“What did I do?” Jongdae asked, batting his lashes innocently. Baekhyun assaulted him with a faceful of seawater, laughing as he ran away.

They played in the water until they were both exhausted and covered with sand before Baekhyun called Antonio back to pick them up.

“I’m so tired,” Jongdae mumbled, flopping onto his bed. All the work Baekhyun had done on his muscles that morning had gone to waste as he was stiff again and so very sore.

They had returned close to sunset and the servants had prepared a delicious meal consisting of lots of seafood and he was so stuffed.

“Aww, does that mean we can’t do anything?” Baekhyun asked, flopping on top of him, making him yelp.

Jongdae pushed at him half heartedly.

“You’re heavy,” he grumbled, giving up. Baekhyun grinned, scooting down so that he could line their crotches up and grind down hard, drawing a low groan from Jongdae.

“Come on, Dae. It’s almost time to go home and you haven’t fucked me even once,” he whined, Jongdae’s cheeks flushing.

“Why are you insatiable?” he grumbled, grabbing him by the throat and yanking him down.

Baekhyun let out a pleasured gasp, catching his lips in a heated kiss, fingers roaming all over Jongdae’s body.

“Will your uncles kill you if they know what you’re up to here?” Jongdae gasped, squirming as Baekhyun kissed along the side of his throat.

His shirt was half opened and Baekhyun had one hand braced on his chest, flicking at his nipples lazily.

“They said no funny business, _without_ protection,” he mumbled, biting down on Jongdae’s shoulder and Jongdae yelped, hands flying up to grasp Baekhyun’s waist.

“So you stocked up?” he laughed, wrapping his legs around Baekhyun’s thighs and flipping them over to Baekhyun’s surprise.

“Only for you, baby,” Baekhyun purred, stretching up from beneath him to thread fingers into his hair, tugging him down for a kiss, “and this time, we won’t be interrupted.”

“That’s your fault by the way,” Jongdae informed him, tugging at the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt. He yanked it up, Baekhyun obediently lifting his arms so that he could get the shirt off, baring his chest and abdomen. “You have too many servants in the house.”

He thumbed over Baekhyun’s nipple, catching his wrists in one hand to pin them above his head when Baekhyun whimpered.

“Fuck, Jongdae!”

“I think that’s the idea,” Jongdae replied, grinning when he scraped his nail over Baekhyun’s nipple again, watching Baekhyun throw back his head and moan, his fingers working, flexing in Jongdae’s grip.

“Stop that,” Baekhyun gasped when he moved to his other nipple, flicking and toying with it until it was red and pebbly between his fingers. He groaned when he squirmed, trying to get free but Jongdae held firm. “When did you get this strong?”

“I lift the feed buckets every day and wrangle difficult horses, Baek. It’s hard not to build some kind of muscle.”

As if to prove his point, Jongdae pushed Baekhyun’s wrists down into the pillows, forcing his back to arch and Baekhyun moaned, tilting his head back, fingers flexing helplessly.

“That’s so hot,” he gasped, eyes locked onto Jongdae’s biceps, bulging with muscle as he held him down.

“You always think I’m hot,” Jongdae muttered and Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed pink when he ducked down to bite at the white column of his throat, leaving purplish bruises in his wake.

He could feel Baekhyun’s hardness rubbing against him, his boyfriend squirming when he ground down deliberately just to hear his reaction.

“Ah- fuck, Jongdae please!”

Jongdae grinned, leaning down to catch Baekhyun’s lips in his, licking into his mouth under Baekhyun was a begging, moaning mess beneath him.

“Keep your hands where they are,” he instructed and Baekhyun moaned at the authority in his voice, pliant when Jongdae got off his thighs, curling his fingers into the waistband of Baekhyun’s sweatpants.

He yanked them off in one smooth motion that had Baekhyun bucking, whining when he rubbed the bulge in his boxers teasingly.

“Jongdae, please,” Baekhyun panted, jerking when Jongdae thumbed over the head of his cock, still tucked away inside his boxers.

He was doing very well, his hands still positioned above his head, fingers clenching into the pillowcase.

“So impatient,” Jongdae clicked his tongue, tugging Baekhyun’s boxers down just low enough for his cock to spring free, leaking precum onto his stomach.

Baekhyun whined, shifting in his place as Jongdae shrugged off his nice button down, undoing the fly of his jeans.

“Please touch me,” he begged and Jongdae grinned, shucking off his pants before crawling over, tracing lines along the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh, almost but never quite touching where he needed contact the most.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun’s voice cracked and Jongdae looked up to see his fingers clenched so tightly in the pillowcase that his knuckles had turned white, “stop teasing please! I need you to touch me.”

“I am touching you,” Jongdae murmured and Baekhyun’s glare was so heated that he felt it burning. He smacked his hand away when Baekhyun relinquished his position to give himself some relief.

“Fuck, Jongdae!” Baekhyun whined, high in his throat when Jongdae shoved his hands back into the pillows.

“Try that again and I’ll tie you up,” Jongdae threatened and his eyebrows raised when Baekhyun’s cock twitched at the threat, looking up to see that Baekhyun’s face was flushed. “Oh, you’d like that so much.”

“Dae, god. I’m going to explode if you don’t _do_ something,” Baekhyun whined, throwing his head back into the pillows as Jongdae continued to trace little patterns on his thigh, occasionally pressing a wet kiss on the skin.

“Brat,” Jongdae muttered but he was smiling as he reached for the lube in the nightstand. Baekhyun had shown him where they were located that very steamy night after the jacuzzi but this was the first time they had any need to use them.

He spread Baekhyun’s legs, dripping lube onto his fingers and Baekhyun’s hole.

“When was your last time?” Jongdae asked as he traced the rim, Baekhyun gasping and twitching, trying to force himself onto Jongdae’s fingers.

“Jacuzzi night,” Baekhyun panted, fingers clenching. “Fingered myself in the shower- ah!”

He was still holding his position as Jongdae pushed his first finger inside and the thought made Jongdae stiffen a little more in his boxers.

Baekhyun took instructions _so_ well.

“Oh, that’s not too long ago,” Jongdae murmured and Baekhyun’s lashes fluttered, a low moan tearing out of his throat when he sought out his prostate immediately, “were you thinking of me?”

“Fuck- right there! Yes!” Baekhyun gasped, squirming down onto Jongdae’s finger. He moaned again when Jongdae pushed a second finger into him without much preamble. “Who else would I think about? Lucas?”  
  


Jongdae grimaced, prodding Baekhyun’s prostate hard just to hear him shriek, throwing his head back. He clenched around his fingers and Jongdae spread him open with narrowed eyes.

“Don’t talk about that bastard when we’re about to have sex, Baek,” he admonished, pressing a third finger in and Baekhyun moaned, loud and unrestrained.

“Your fault,” he gritted out, sounding more wrecked than Jongdae had ever heard him. “He was terrible in bed.”

Jongdae twisted his fingers sharply and Baekhyun keened, his hands fluttering to grasp at the sheets, hips jerking into the air as pleasure flooded his body.

“I don’t have much to live up to then,” Jongdae said calmly, withdrawing his fingers much to Baekhyun’s displeasure.

“You’re already doing much better,” Baekhyun panted, looking down. His pupils were dilated, blown wide with lust as Jongdae pulled off his boxers, palming himself lazily. He rolled a condom onto himself, grinning when Baekhyun let out a low moan.

“I sure hope so,” Jongdae replied, leaning over to kiss him, biting at his bottom lip just to hear him. “Where are your hands?”

Baekhyun moaned, lifting his arms up so that Jongdae could circle his hands around his wrists, pressing them into the pillows above him.

He lined himself up, reveling in Baekhyun’s heavy breathing as he pushed in slowly, so slowly that Baekhyun was whining, pleading and begging for him to move.

“Jongdae- Dae, please,” Baekhyun panted, his hips squirming into the mattress, the sheets scrunching around him, “I want- please.”

Jongdae grinned, connecting their lips together as he snapped his hips forward, punching the air out of Baekhyun’s lungs as he set up a rhythm, pulling away to brace his other hand on the mattress.

The air was hot and heady, smelling of sex as he fucked into Baekhyun, reducing him into a moaning, writhing mess.

The sound of skin slapping against skin resonated in the room, a symphony with Baekhyun’s moans of pleasure, punctuated with Jongdae’s occasional grunts when Baekhyun clenched tight around him, a delicious warm, wet heat.

“Ah- ah-, Jongdae, harder!” Baekhyun moaned, eyes squeezing shut when Jongdae leaned down, pressing their lips together. He opened his mouth, allowing Jongdae to lick into him before moving to press kisses against his jaw, down his throat and on his collarbones.

Jongdae clamped his teeth around Baekhyun’s right nipple, tugging it lazily, the corners of his lips curling up when he heard Baekhyun shriek, his wrists working in his grip.

“Fuck- Jongdae!”

“You feel so good,” he murmured against Baekhyun’s skin, mouthing down his chest.

Baekhyun’s eyes flew open when he kissed him again, this time softer, his thrusts slowing. He clenched tight and Jongdae moaned, his hips snapping against Baekhyun’s skin so hard that he was sure he would leave bruises.

“Dae- I’m gonna-.” Baekhyun choked off on a pitched moan, his body spasming even as Jongdae held him down, using the last of his strength to fuck hard into him.

He threw back his head, the tendons in his neck standing out as his balls drew up, a loud moan dragging out of him before he was spilling white all over himself and the nice sheets.

Jongdae squeezed his wrists once more, moving to pull out but Baekhyun clenched tight around him, gasping.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Baek, you’re going to be sensitive-.”

“You haven’t finished,” Baekhyun rasped. He ground his hips down and Jongdae choked on a moan.

“I can jerk-.”

“Fuck off,” Baekhyun gasped, clinging to his shoulders, “you’re already close. Just finish inside me.”

“Baek-.”

“Just do it. I want- I want it.”

Jongdae shuddered when he clenched again, fingers digging into the sheets. His hips fucked forward, once, twice and then he was moaning, spilling into the condom.

His arms shook as Baekhyun finally allowed him to pull out, turning so that he could collapse onto the bed without crushing Baekhyun.

“You’re definitely much better than he was,” Baekhyun mumbled as Jongdae tied off his condom, dropping it into the trashcan beside the bed. He was covered in spunk and sweat but Jongdae had never seen him so beautiful before.

“I’m glad,” Jongdae replied, amused.

As much as he did not want to move, he knew it would be very uncomfortable if Baekhyun were to sleep all covered in his bodily fluids.

He rolled himself out of bed, much to Baekhyun’s despair and staggered his way into the adjoining bathroom for a warm wet towel to wipe him down.

“You’re so sweet,” Baekhyun murmured as he rubbed the towel over his abs, wrinkling his nose as he dabbed at the stains drying into the sheets.

“Only to you,” Jongdae said, pressing a kiss against his forehead. He tossed the towel into the laundry bin and crawled back into bed, reaching for the covers that they had thrown aside.

Thankfully, those were unstained and he could drag them over both their bodies, Baekhyun cuddling up to snuggle with him.

“Can you actually tie me up next time?” Baekhyun asked innocently and Jongdae choked, turning to look at him in shock. “With your belt.”

Baekhyun was blinking sleepy eyes at him, his lips curled into a wicked smile.

Jongdae groaned, pushing him down.

“Don’t try to make me hard again,” he grumbled, though his cock did twitch a little at the mere thought.

“But seriously, though. I’d like it,” Baekhyun mumbled into the skin of his shoulder and Jongdae twisted around to kiss his nose.

“I’ll think about it,” he replied, smiling when Baekhyun surged up to give him another kiss, on the lips this time. “But now you have to cuddle me. I’m _so_ sore.”

It was a bittersweet day when they both woke up, butt naked and late, rushing about to pull on riding boots and breeches because it was their last full day that they could spend with the horses and it would be another two to three weeks before the mare would even be shipped over to the.

Jongdae knew he was already going to miss her pretty face peeking over the stall door when he arrived at the stable, going straight into the tack room to fetch her tack.

The mare stood quietly as he groomed her, taking his own sweet time. He would have time to groom her again after riding but Jongdae still wanted to savour it, before he had to say goodbye for a month.

“What are you doing here? Didn’t you already choose a horse?” Baekhyun’s angry voice floated over to him from the other stall over and Jongdae stiffened.

“It’s never a bad thing to try another. Besides, your uncle said I could try this one.” The sound of Lucas’ voice made Jongdae tense, scrubbing a little too hard.

The man’s smug face peeked over the half door and Jongdae had to restrain himself from throwing his cloth at him. As If she could sense his annoyance, the mare twisted around, flicking her tail.

“I said you could try her but she’s already been sold,” Uncle Dohyun said, coming up to the stall door, his brows knitted. “The money came in this morning.”

The weight on Jongdae’s shoulders lifted and he managed a smile, finishing up with his grooming.

“You’re such a pretty girl,” he murmured as he smoothed down the saddle pad, setting the saddle onto her back.

The mare snorted as he cinched up the girth, flapping her lips at him. She took the bit like a dream and Jongdae could not stop the proud smile from spreading across his face as he led her out under Lucas’ watchful eyes.

“Let Jongdae warm her up first,” Uncle Dohyun started but Lucas stepped forward, snatching the reins out of Jongdae’s hands.

“No need. I can do it.”

Jongdae huffed as he watched Lucas mount the mare, cringing whenever he pulled at her mouth too hard.

The mare did not seem to like him very much as he walked her out to the arena, Baekhyun following close behind on one of the other horses.

“Why are you wearing spurs?” he asked and Jongdae’s heart jolted.

“She’s green. She’ll need them,” was Lucas’ reply and he was in the arena before Jongdae could stop him and demand that he take off his spurs.

His heart was in his mouth as he stood outside, squeezing his hands into fists as he watched Lucas push her into a trot, his hands tugging back.

Confused by the mixed signals, the mare stopped.

With narrowed eyes, Lucas pressed his heels into her sides and she shot forward like a rocket, snorting and shaking her mane.

“You need to give her more head,” Jongdae said, cringing inside at how tightly he had was holding the mare in.

“I don’t take orders from you,” Lucas sneered, driving his heels into the mare’s sides once more, jolting her into a rough canter.

“Shut your trap and listen to him, Lucas,” Baekhyun snapped from where he was following behind, “your reins are too short.”

Jongdae sucked in a sharp breath when Lucas yanked on the left rein as they went around the corner to turn the horse, the mare getting very visibly worked up.

“Stop doing that,” he pleaded, “you’ll wreck her mouth.”

Lucas looked up, rolling his eyes.

“Horses are hardier than that, stableboy. She won’t keel over and die.”

He dug his spurs in one more time, pulling back on the reins and the mare slid into a bumpy trot, nothing like the smooth one she always did for Jongdae.

“She’s mad now,” Jongdae murmured under his breath, his nails digging crescents into his palm as he watched Lucas take her around the pen, his reins still so short that the mare was tucking her head under in a position that was incredibly uncomfortable to watch.

She fought for her head when Lucas kicked her back into a trot, speeding into a canter before he could ask.

Jongdae could see what was coming as Lucas approached the bend, his seat shifting from the center of the saddle.

With a pterodactyl screech, Lucas was thrown from the saddle as the mare slid to a stop, bucking hard.

He had the sense of mind to roll away before she could trample him under his hooves, bucking once and then twice more before trotting away.

Jongdae unlatched the gate, running into the pen, his heart in his mouth as the mare came to a halt, her sides heaving, sweat foaming on her coat.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay.” He walked up slowly, holding out his hand so that the mare could smell him before he curled his fingers around her bridle, bringing her head down so that he could rubbed her nose. “You’re okay, good girl.”

The mare snorted, shaking her mane. She stamped her hooves and twisted, glaring at Lucas, who was being helped off the ground by Baekhyun.

Baekhyun seemed to be trying to hold in his laughter as he pulled Lucas off the ground, shaking his head.

“I told you not wear your spurs,” he said when Lucas turned angry eyes at him.

Lucas was so mad that there was practically smoke coming out of his ears as he dusted himself off, snarling.

“That horse is meant for the meat factory. She’s a heathen.”

Jongdae recoiled, offended as he petted the mare’s nose, trying to calm her.

He was more worried about the negative effects of the mare being ridden with spurs so early in her training than he was about Lucas’ angry spluttering. Uncle Dohyun had essentially kicked him out of the ranch, warning him not to bring his spurs back when he heard what had happened.

“She’ll be fine.”

Thankfully, she let Jongdae mount her, Baekhyun giving him a leg up, not wanting to end the session on a bad note.

Jongdae gave her lots of rein, only asking her walk around the pen until she was calm and listening.

She moved like a dream after, her paces smooth, almost floating and Jongdae was grinning by the time he dismounted.

“You’re such a good girl,” he praised, kissing her nose. The mare snorted, bumping his shoulder.

He walked her back to the stables, almost dragging his feet because he did not want the day to end.

Baekhyun popped into the stall to help him groom, the both of them taking their own sweet time.

“She’ll be a great dressage horse,” Jongdae said, combing out the mare’s mane as she lipped at her hay net. “Her trot is so smooth and she’s so responsive.”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows.

“Is that the discipline you want to focus on? I thought you liked showjumping.”

Jongdae shrugged.

“I’m just saying. I won’t be the one competing on her anyway. But she’ll do nicely as a dressage horse.”

“She is really beautiful, isn’t she?” Baekhyun commented from where he was curry combing the mare’s back. “Junmyeon hyung agreed when I sent him a photo.”

“Is he cheating on Stormdancer?” Jongdae mock gasped, laughing when Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“The two of you and Stormdancer, I swear to god.”

“He’s a beautiful horse, Baek,” Jongdae said as he moved on the brushing out the mare’s underbelly. She wiggled when he did, her tail swishing back and forth.

“More beautiful than I am?” Baekhyun grinned.

Jongdae pretended to throw his brush at him, laughing as he stroked along the mare’s shoulder.

“Maybe,” he muttered, grinning at the indignant yelp that Baekhyun let out.

Jongdae lingered in the mare’s stall after they were done grooming, pressing kisses on her muzzle while Baekhyun went to return the equipment, giving Jongdae his time with the horse.

“I’m gonna miss you, baby,” he murmured when the mare snuffled at him, chewing his shirt absently.

“Ready to go?” Baekhyun popped his head over the stall door, smiling at him and Jongdae had to scratch the mare’s ear, hugging her neck.

“You’ll see her again, Dae,” Baekhyun said but he did not rush him, allowing him to take his time saying goodbye.

He nuzzled against Jongdae as the chauffeur brought the car around, scooting inside to curl up against him when the door was closed.

“It’ll be a month,” Jongdae said, pulling out his phone to mark down the date that Uncle Dohyun said she would most likely arrive.

It definitely was not a fixed date, depending on how well the mare progressed but he promised that the papers would definitely be sent out within a week just for Jongdae’s peace of mind that the mare was definitely going to them.

Uncle Dohyun told them that he had half a mind not to sell the stallion that Lucas had picked out if he kept up with the spurs and the bad hands.

Thankfully he did not do any lasting damage to the mare. She was very easily calmed by Jongdae’s presence. They would continue to work with her when Baekhyun and Jongdae went home so that she would be completely broken in by the time she was sent over to them.

“I know,” Baekhyun murmured, leaning up against him. His phone was buzzing incessantly but he ignored it in favour of curling up against Jongdae and burying his face into his neck.

The sky was a lovely blue when they returned to the house and all Jongdae wanted to do was lounge around at the beach and have a picnic which Baekhyun agreed to heartily.

“Help me,” he grinned, holding up a tube of sunblock to Jongdae’s face as Jongdae was spreading out their blanket.

They had an umbrella sticking out of the sand, just to keep out most of the sun and their basket sitting on one edge of the blanket to keep it weighted down while Jongdae filled the pockets of the other three corners with sand to keep them down.

“Brat,” Jongdae replied, dusting his hands off before climbing onto the blanket. He tugged off his shirt, enjoying the way Baekhyun’s eyes trailed over his body before the tube of sunscreen was shoved into his hands and he had a lapful of naked Baekhyun.

“You really are a brat,” Jongdae commented as he squeezed a blob of sunscreen onto Baekhyun’s back.

Baekhyun wiggled and stuck out his tongue, hands braced on top of the blanket.

“Spank me,” he joked, pushing his butt into the air and Jongdae brought a hand down, laughing when Baekhyun jerked forward at the impact, eyes wide.

“You’re such a sadist, Kim Jongdae,” he muttered, cheeks pink when Jongdae cupped his ass, squeezing one of the round globes playfully.

“And you’re a tease,” Jongdae shot back, massaging Baekhyun’s ass as he rubbed sunscreen all over his boyfriend’s back, lingering a little too long around Baekhyun’s neck just to watch him squirm.

“You like it,” Baekhyun replied, twisting around so that he was facing Jongdae.

“I do and it looks like you do too,” Jongdae said, blatantly groping Baekhyun’s crotch. He grinned.

Baekhyun was already stirring, at half mast as if the spanking had aroused him a lot more than he had let on and it was hilarious to watch him squirm with red cheeks, trying to pretend that he was completely fine.

“Such a masochist, Baekhyunnie,”Jongdae cooed, ducking back when Baekhyun tried to swat him, hands flying up to hide his face.

“You’re a jerk,” Baekhyun grumbled, hiding his face in his hands. He squirmed out of Jongdae’s lap and began putting sunblock on the rest of his body, making sure to slide his hands along his muscular thighs with a pointed look.

Jongdae laughed at him, rolling over to pop open the cooler and pull out a cold beer.

It was the best weather for a picnic, the sun out shining and a soft breeze ruffling through the air. The water was not freezing when he walked down to the edge, dipping his toes into the sea and it was all very relaxing, standing in the surf with his cold beer in hand.

Baekhyun crawled out from under the shade to join him a while later, a sandwich in hand. He held up a slice of cucumber to Jongdae’s lips and Jongdae bit down without looking to see what it was.

“Why’d you take a cucumber sandwich if you hate cucumbers?” he asked, turning to look at Baekhyun with an amused smile.

“Well, I didn’t know it was cucumber,” Baekhyun sulked, drawing a laugh from Jongdae as he polished off the rest of the cucumberless sandwich.

“I think there’s some tuna in there.”

Jongdae let Baekhyun drag him back to the blanket, plopping him down so that he could spread sunscreen all over his back.

“You’ll burn if you don’t put this on,” he chided.

Jongdae just closed his eyes, enjoying the free massage as Baekhyun worked his way down his back and eventually, down the backs of his thighs.

“Pervert.” He opened his eyes when he felt something brush against his crotch, Baekhyun quickly pulling away with a faux innocent look on his face.

“I didn’t do anything,” his boyfriend said and Jongdae rolled his eyes, putting an arm over his eyes. Maybe he could take a quick nap.

No such thing.

Itchy fingers curled around the bulge in his pants and he yelped, eyes flying open to glare at a grinning Baekhyun.

“Are you perpetually horny, Baek?” he asked, nudging Baekhyun’s hand away from his groin region. “No, we are not doing it on a public beach.”

“It’s not really public…” Baekhyun sat down next to him, batting his lashes and Jongdae shook his head, bumping his shoulder roughly before reaching for his beer.

He lifted it up to his lips and frowned.

“Did you drink all my beer?”

Baekhyun shrugged, his eyes widening.

“Maybe?”

Jongdae sighed, setting the can back into the sand.

“Really, Baekhyun. How old are you?” He reached back into the cooler, pulling out another can and Baekhyun scooted closer, lips pursed into a pout.

“I want some.”

“You could get your own,” Jongdae said, raising his eyebrows. He held firm for one beat, two beats and then Baekhyun caved, stretching over him to grab his own can.

“Yah, Jongdae!” Jongdae burst out laughing, wheezing when Baekhyun collapsed onto him, his beer can rolling off the blanket and onto the sand as he clutched at his stomach.

“I hate you,” Baekhyun scowled, sitting on Jongdae’s stomach. Jongdae wheezed, shoving at him with one arm.

“You’re crushing me,” he groaned, pushing at Baekhyun to no avail. “Somebody help! I’m being murdered.”

Baekhyun laughed, a bright clear sound that had Jongdae’s heart flipping, bending to press their lips together.

“I love you,” Baekhyun said seriously.

Jongdae froze, his body stiffening. Baekhyun’s eyes went wide and he covered his mouth as if he could not believe what he had just said.

“You don’t have to say it back!” he said quickly, crawling off Jongdae’s body to sit beside him. Jongdae rotated his head to look at him as he bumbled over his words.

“I just really. I’ve wanted to say it for a while now. I _did_ say it actually, um, the day I asked you to come here with me? I didn’t know if you heard but-. I know it’s only been a really short amount of time that we’ve been dating and I don’t want to force you into anything. But I really, really-.”

Baekhyun was rambling now, his eyes darting from Jongdae’s face to the blanket. Jongdae lifted his hand and pressed a finger against Baekhyun’s lips.

“Shh,” he said and Baekhyun fell silent, eyes wide. He was twisting his hands nervously, fretting and his cheeks were endearingly red. “Breathe.”

Baekhyun stared at him with wide eyes, chewing his lip as he fiddled with his hands, scrunching the blanket up as if to give himself something to do.

“I love you too,” Jongdae said softly, trailing his hand along Baekhyun’s jaw, leaning forward. “I thought it was too soon before this holiday but I think- I think I fell in love here. You’re so thoughtful and sweet and so unlike all the stereotypes that I thought you would become. I’m so glad I came here with you, Baek.”

It was adorable how Baekhyun’s entire body relaxed and he met him halfway, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss.

Jongdae was telling the truth. He was so happy that he had agreed to go on the vacation. They had faced down Baekhyun’s ex together, he had survived a fancy party even after getting wine thrown all over him and best of all, he had gotten to know Baekhyun a little more, outside of the stables.

Their relationship had grown and evolved in the best possible way and it could only go up from there.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts or just asks on my Curious Cat [@VOlympian](https://curiouscat.me/VOlympian). or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). If you send me a prompt, I will write a drabble to it!


End file.
